My inFAMOUS Hero Academia
by ds hero
Summary: Every since Conduit and Quirk appear in the world, hatred between to two was the biggest problem. Now with the power of the first Conduit and his memories to go wit One For All, Izuku will defeat any threat with his weapons and his class of Hybrids. Plus Ultra! OP Class 1-A in the future if get control of their Conduit power. Fight Fight Fight!
1. Chapter 1

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 1: Prologue

 **Disclaimer:** Ultra Plus!

 _A long time ago before Quirks were surfaced, the first real life super power were of the Conduits. Cole MacGrath was the first of them and not only destroy Empire City by trickery but save the world when sacrifice himself and all potential Conduits. Those who have genes of Conduits has recreate the subspecies within decade later and rebellion against the dictator control organization name D.U.P. This event cause many normals to hate them and a few to protect them in their unstable years. Cole's best bro Zeke has create a company to protect Conduits thanks to his weapon designing skills and ownership to the inFAMOUS franchise. He also fund New Empire City over the ruins of the old one and create a safe haven for them there and in New Marais. Half a century later, Quirks accrue and Pro-Heroes begin to be an ultimate dream job. Conduits has try to be Pro-Heroes but the pressure of the mostly hated public force most to quit, lucky some Quirk users help the remaining and hybrids of the two were known to be top level heroes even if they were attack from a two group strikes. When All-Might become the number one hero in new record time, he supports all heroes, thought only true fans follow his belief. Thanks to the new Special Conduit Division or S.C.D, own by Zeke and his descendants, and U.A., anyone with any kind of power can be a Pro-Hero with the proper training. Now peace between the two power races could be hopefully achieve, it just need the right threat to be completely united._

 **New Marais, present time**

"Here we have the place where MacGrath has sacrifice his life with many other fully Conduits to defeat the beast. His weapon, the AMP, was implanted to this stone and was never move to respect him like a grave as his tomb was taken to sea with the remains of the R.F.I. Zeke, Cole best bro, has say that the inFAMOUS games show the complete true story as a whole. Now let take a rest before going to where the fight against the monstrous dictator was defeated." A tour guide has explained as a young boy walk up to the now vine cover grave mark was blooming. "Izuku, be careful." The now name boy turn to see his mother who have worry since they discover that he has no Quirk. "I know you want to see one of your favorite hero's only weapon, but that still doesn't mean you can run off on your own even if you won the contest for our trip." "Sorry Kaa-chan, it just that even Cole has a rough life and did some bad things before gaining his conduit power by the Ray Sphere. I thought there a chance for me to be a hero, but I don't know if I'm a Conduit." Izuku said sadly and his mother hug him, but before she speak, a crime was committed and three monster like thieves appear a one of them stop. "Hey, what the hold up?" "Look like we have a rare item, wonder how much this city will pay for it?" Getting the other two attention, all three of them head to the grave mark. Izuku freeze in the moment as his mother cover him in fear. "I don't think so."

Everyone turn to see a teenager wearing a top hat with goggles for swimming and flying, air tanks for deep diving with the breathing mask under his chin, a large coat with many inside pockets, a skin tight suit design like the goggles, and heavy and thick boots and gloves, but the biggest thing about him is the device on his left arm. "Where ever it's the land, air or sea, Commander Tri-Vansion will defeat all evil." The teen shouted as the thugs just smug. "It one of those Conduit heroes, a rookie to be exact. This will be easy." One of them said before flames came out of the holes all his body. "Take this!" He launch a fireball at the hero, who just smirk before punching forward while walking forward. "Tornado Punch" A tornado that the diameter is a bit bigger that his fist has break the fireball and punch the fire thug into a wall with a turn to the side. "You bastard!" the second thug said with glass on his palm that lit up before a beam was aim on the walking hero. "Gaia Uproot" Stone spikes spout from the ground when he stomp the floor and has uppercut the beam thug. "Damn it, he one of those absorp type Conduit!" The last thug shouted before roots grow from his fingers and back, going to tangle the teen who have his arm out. "Sea Cutter" Slashes of water cut all the roots and hit the root thug into a column as he walk to the mother and kid. "You okay, because this is my first day being a Pro-Hero and I want to start without any injures." "Yes, we okay and thank you for saving us." Izuku's mother said while he look behind his saviour to see danger approaching. "Watch out!" With just a split second to see the thugs attacking from behind, the rookie already won the fight. "Cyclone Prison, Tera Trap, Ocean Dome" The thieves are now trap by different element until they were unconscious by the lack of oxygen when the cops arrive. Commander Tri-Vansion turn to Izuku with a smile. "Thank bro for the heads up, if you're going for the hero business then let's get along in the future." And before anyone knows it, he was launched into the air by a stone pillar then water jet out of his palm for balance as winds spiral around his legs while he fly away. "Wow…." Izuku said as his mother smile before they head back to their hotel room.

 **Night**

The mother and son duo were sleeping in their beds when the boy woke up, put on a jacket and slippers and leave the room. Walking through the hotel his mind was in somewhere else. 'He know that I' have no Quirk but can become a hero, maybe the S.C.D. know a way to find out.' As he kept muttering, he has left the hotel and reach the church where the AMP is still burial in the stone which he daze closely. It wasn't until he heard a noise that he snap out of his fan zone and hide behind the stone. "Those thug don't know anything on taking a rare collector item, well better get it before the thunderstorm hits." A woman said as she walk to where Izuku is. 'What am I going to do?! She must have had a Quirk or is a Conduit since the Amp is seem to be fusion with the stone.' Before he could notice, the woman's head was in front of him thank to her stretching neck as the rest of her body stretch to block all directions but up the gravemark. "What a boy doing here all alone? I wanting to avoid dirtying my hand but you going to be a pest in the future." 'She going to kill me, think of a way to escape!' Izuku throw some sand on the woman's eyes before climbing the stone and reach the AMP, but it was a dead end because the thief has react in time to block any more chances. "You brat, I make you regret that!" As she came in for the strike and he hold on to the handle when a lightning bolt hit the AMP, not only for the woman to be stun, but also for Izuku to absorb electricity while gaining memories of the first Conduit as the AMP was destroy. 'What are all these memories, wait, did the AMP has any energy of Cole MacGrath and these are his memories? All his moves are here and it felt like second nature. Am I a Conduit? Wait, what that memory?' The last one is an image of the future, showing heroes fighting the Beast with a group of hybrids and one of them is releasing red streak blue lightning as he hit the Beast while saying "Smash!". "What the he- argu!" Izuku trap the woman with Arc Restraint but his were white at the time thought he felt drained since he not use to his powers. Just then, Commander Tri-Vansion arrived with a group of heroes and saw the broken grave mark, the cuffed woman, and Izuku about to pass out but he catch him. "You may have saved my life earlier, but I didn't know that you have the power of my super great grandfather's best friend's power. And it seems to be given to you from above."

As the Rookie carries the boy to the station, the silhouette of a figure was shown. "Has all targets been marked?" "Yes sir, what now?" "Begin operation: Symbol of Hope and Peace. I will save the world before I vanish by time itself, even if I have to hurt his heart if I need to." And with a strike of lightning, he is gone.

 **Morning**

"...and don't you ever ran on your own until you become a full pledged adult or you going to give me a heart attack. If I haven't seen you on the news then who's know what will happen." Izuku's mother was punishing him with words as he has his head down before receive a hug from her as she then face Tri-Vansion. "Thank you for taking care of my baby Mr.-" "William Zeke Jedediah Dunbarb or Willy for short. Yes, I was name by the hero's best bro, but I was the youngest of my brothers to have Conduit powers though they have pass away so I going to run S.D.C in the late future. So Miss. Midoriya, you didn't notice this but your son inherited the power of the first Conduit along with memories, so how do you feel about sending him to one of our S.D.C. training camps in the summer?" "It would be nice to help Izuku-kun achieve his dream of becoming a hero, but last time I checked is there ain't one in Japan." "Say no more, I'm planning to set one next to U.A. since a monster nest was sighted in the forest near the school. Just leave the money problem to me, I am giving him a scholarship." After she agrees with some patches, Willy face Izuku. "I know you would want to start immediately but it best to read the fine print, many people still hate Conduits for the past troubles they did before, and the fact that you have his powers makes you a target to his enemies like the Reapers, Dustmen, Icemen, Militia, and the First Sons. So tell me with confidence in your eyes that you accept this path you are taking." In his thoughts Izuku weigher the pros and cons with all of his heart before speaking with pride. "I accept all of it with everything I have." …. "Okay! Just as long you doing it for peace not fame then you become a true hero in no time. See you next summer and do some muscle training in the meantime."


	2. Chapter 2

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 2: Start of a Hybrid Symbol

 **Disclaimer:** time will repeat itself when the past is forgotten.

 **Present time, high school, final year**

"Agru!" A giant was making chaos as heroes try to secure him. "Another battle and the hero is Kamui Wood, if there no fire then the fight is his to win." Izuku said as he took out his data book of heroes and write in new moves as he analyzed the battle. "Kid, are you a fanboy?" A man with three star-horns ask him. "No, just seeing if there any tips for my power." Just then, the wooden hero has prepared his finishing move. "Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison" "Canyon Canon" Before he could attack, a giant lady drop kick. "Today is my deBUTT, so I want to ASSist. Please to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!" She said in a sexy pose, then a bunch of camera men came and took pictures while saying "Money Shot" repeatedly. "Seem she a glory hero, but her Quirk is useful if there move for her and avoid being a large target." Izuku wrote all the new hero pros and cons before taking a peek to his watch. "Oh no, going to be late!" With that, he took out his graduated S.C.D. Uniform jacket with the of a bird with a white star on top in the back. Many cops learn to ignore them if the jacket is blue, and when it become red is when they lose control of their power that is when it become a problem. Izuku begins to scale the side of a building thanks to the parker skill training in his summer camp trip. As he free run over buildings, he stop at a giant T.V. and the news show All-Might and Tri-Vansion in one of those interview shows.

" _So what are your comments on the Quirk/Conduit conflict in the public?" "I believe that there nothing to fear, both sides are similar, we just follow different paths to the same location for justice!" "Like All-Might said, it's our actions that creates the events we are facing, though the only thing that could snap people out of this so call tantra is for U.A. to have a all Hybrids class. Maybe it happens sooner than you think."_

 **School**

"You guys are all Third-years now." The teacher said as the students are roughing. "It's time to start thinking seriously about your future! I _would_ hand out these future career form but…. I assure you _ **all**_ want to be heroes!" All the students cheer with their Quirks out, the teacher warn them about misusing them when Katsuki Bakugo shouted he's below them with his Quirk and will prove it by being the only one going to U.A. until the teacher become a bitch in the moment. "Isn't Midoriya going to U.A. as well?" Silent was in the air before laughter fill the room, then Katsuki blasts Izuku's desk while he jumps away in time. "What the heck Deku, a Quirkless like you can't be a hero, less likely go to U.A.!" "Who know, maybe I'm a Conduit and will gain my power before the exam!" Then the two argue on whom better, Conduits vs. Quirks, which the class sigh at daily.

 **Afternoon**

Izuku is packing up his stuff when Kastuki swipe his latest data book. "We ain't done here." Just then, one of the students saw the cover. "'Hero analysis for my future', you nothing but a fanboy!" *boom* Katsuki use his Quirk to burn the book unevenly. "Don't laugh at something that can save your life." Katsuki then drop the data book out of the window. "If you have already awakened your Conduit power or hidden your Quirk for so long then I won't stop you from trying, if not then stay out of my way." Izuku went towards the window to see the pages landed on the fish tank. "Kac-chan… I was planning on lenting my work for you." This got Katsuki to stop from walking out of the room. "The only time I need your help is when I was forced to." After him and the last of the students left, Izuku jump out of the window and landed to the ground with just a shock to the legs before he gathered the pages and walk back home.

 **Bridge**

'Can't believe Katsu-chan and I were once friends, maybe if those jerks hasn't force him to think that I was weak then we would still be friends. Wonder if he hates me for having the same power as one of our favorite heroes.' Just then, Izuku sense something coming out of the sewers. "A medium-sized body… To hidden in…" 'A villain!' The slime villain was about to trap when Izuku attack. "Alpha Rocket" "Agh! Stupid Conduit kid, I won't be defeated!" As Izuku had one arm form a Energy Blade and the other reaching into his backpack, someone came out of the manhole. "Fear not kid! I am here! Smash!" Izuku couldn't believe his eyes; one of his favorite real time heroes is here and save him from the slime man. 'A-all… M-might…' But before could react, All-Might has trap the villain in a soda bottle and check the kid for any injuries. "Thank goodness. You're okay! Excellent!" All-Might apologize for the trouble as Izuku as in shock, thought he was surprise when his hero know his name. "Izuku Midoriya, I heard many things about you, and I sorry about your lost in the past." As All-Might turn around to leave, Izuku look frantically for his book. "Wait, I have a question to ask?" As he opens his book, it was signed. "You sign it? Even if it the second thing I was going to ask, thank you very much! My family will treasure it like a heirloom!" Then All-Might say he in a rush, apologize and super jump into the air. "Until next time… thanks for your support!" After he was in mid-air, he notice that Izuku was hanging to his pant. "Hey now, let go!" "I can't at this height! Plus I want to ask how Willy and Sarah are doing! Gah!" 'He was worry for his friends, if only I was heal ahead of time.' During the shugrue, the bottle fell."

 **Roof top**

Izuku open his eyes when he no longer felt wind passing him and saw someone he didn't see for 2 years. "Sarah?" "Izuku-nii!" A multi-color haired 20-year-old woman shouted has hug him with her arms pushing his head into her big 'pillows'. "I can't believe Daddy find and bring you here for me!" "Actually, I didn't know you were All-Might's daughter. He isn't married and has no lover in the background." *bonk* "I'm adopted remember. Plus it's a secret until next year." As they caught up in the past, All-Might was leaving the roof when Izuku notice. "Can a normal be a hero like you?!" He shouted as his hero stop to respond, only for smokes to release from his body. 'Oh no… Damn it all!' 'Daddy…' "It just that I believe that I have become a Conduit by coincidences and was wondering if there was a small chance." Izuku has his eyes close as he continues. "I just want to be a hero because I want to bring smiles just like you!" He open his eyes to see a weak dude took All-Might's place. ''Wwwhhhhaaaaatttttt!" After explaining about All-Might's condition, Izuku finally understand. "If Toxic Chainsaw hasn't injured you, then you won't need to rest after each battle." "I tried my best to extend his 3-hours limit, but my Conduit power isn't strong enough to repeat it multiple times." Sarah said as All-Might leng on the rail. "This has never made in public because I ask for it not to for. A symbol of peace who save people with a smile must never be daunted by evil."

After explaining how Pro-Heroes isn't the only job to save people, All-Might left while Sarah try to comfort her little brother figure b only for him to put on his Conduit Jacket and jump off the building with ease. She then ran to her father with a tick on her forehead. "I know you were trying to help him, but it sounds like you was tainting his dream!" *sigh* "I know, let just-" *boom* An explosion accrue in the middle of the city. "Daddy, what happen to the villain you was chasing?" "He must have fallen out when Izuku grab on to me, we must stop him before anyone got hurt." "Let me heal you a bit then we rush over there with my Quirk."

 **Street to midtown**

'I can't believe All-Might said that I need to double check myself about my dream, then again he could be looking after me since he faces all kinds of danger. I wonder what they would think.' Izuku thought as he walks home when he suddenly grips the scarf tie to his left wrist and imagine his former teammates. ''You guys want me to move forward to my dream if I was strong enough,that true since you trust me with your powers.' *boom* Izuku suddenly head to the explosion when he saw heroes trying to stop the slime monster from destroying the place but couldn't because they are either stopping the fire or have a disadvantage. 'He got out because of me, maybe I'm not cut out to be a hero.' I was about to leave when he saw the face of the victim. 'Kac-chan…' His head is down which brings his hoodie down while in deep thoughts, then grab his re-streak blue scarf from his wrist to be tie to his neck then check the power meter to see his core supplies. ''I might be able to free him if I time it right, just hope any hero react in time.' With his left hand on the ground and his right in his bag, Izuku dash forward and past everyone with electricity all over his body. "Who was that?" "Is he a Conduit?" "That boy must be the new MacGrath if his power say anything!" The citizens try to understand while the Pro-Heroes were shock at the young kid running towards danger. 'First I have to distracting him will a feint.' He pull his bag off and threw it to the villain's eyes while grabbing a new version of the AMP before jumping into the air. "Agh, damn you kid, I will absorb you as well!" But Izuku already has his weapon charged as he bash him between the eyes then use his free arm to use the Energy Blade to cut off any slimes attach to Kastuki before pulling him out. Meanwhile, All-Might and Sarah were watching the whole thing. "Isn't he afraid?" "Of course he is Daddy, but his friend is in danger so he would do everything he can to protect those he cares, just like a certain hero did before he became a grumpy pants." Being hit by his daughter's words, All-Might continues to watch as Izuku attack. "Graviton Punch Blast" Thanks to his summer training, he was on the level to fusion attacks to create new ones as the slime man was pushed to the air and stunned while the recoil has push his hoodie open long enough for one person to see. After getting back, Izuku check that he has enough for one last attack. 'If I waste it now, then we're as good as trap unless…' "Hey kid, think you can help out." Katsuki mutter at first and when Izuku ask again, he freeze at the response. "Why do you have his power Deku?" But the villain couldn't use the chance because the #1 hero has arrived.

"The lesson I have left you… I should practice what I preach! A Pro should always be ready to risk his life!" All-Might got between them a uppercut the enemy. "Detroit Smash" The air pressure not only win the battle, but also vanishes the flames as rain fell. Izuku wall climb to get away while the press came in, Katsuki on the other hand has to threaten some heroes that offer internship for his Quirk as others bad mouth his classmate. 'What's wrong with them, Deku shows more potential in the fight.'

 **Back streets**

'I need to apologize to All-Might for the trouble I made; I wonder if big bro Willy can help.' Izuku thought as he walks home. "Hey Deku!" Katsuki shouted from behind. "I don't know why you hide it, but don't hold back at the exam! Beating you with the highest score won't feel good if you're not going full out." "*sigh* Sorry Kac-chan, but I still not fully control of my power yet, but I try as hard as I can." "Whatever just doesn't be a weakling or you regret it. Stupid nerd." After Katsuki left, All-Might in his bluff form appear. "I am here!" "Huh?" At some point, All-Might spit out blood and return to his former form as Sarah try to heal him. "Daddy! How many times should I tell you to not to mess with your powers willingly. What am I going to do with you?" After healing a bit, All-Might speak. "Kid,I've come to thank you and revise what I said earlier… I also have a _**proposal.**_ " Sarah become fangirlish at this moment. "Without you… If I hasn't heard you your story… I'd have been nothing but fake muscles and insincerity with a daughter who hates me!" "Hey! I won't hate you, just be disappointed." "So thank you!" Izuku try to explain that it his fault for the chaos but All-Might said that he has the making of a hero by the sudden response to danger, and then Izuku remember when he was told about not having a Quirk he wants his mother to say to him. "You **CAN** be a hero."

On the roof of a house, the hooded man from years ago was watching them. "Even if I was different the response was the same. Maybe the only actions changed are when I interfere."


	3. Chapter 3

My inFAMOUS Hero Academic 3: Training to the Extreme

 **Disclaimer** : With great power comes great responsibility

 **Streets**

"I believe you are worthy… of inheriting my power!" All-Might said as Izuku was confuse, lucky Sarah was able to explain. "I know you are confuse but Daddy's Quirk, One For All is transfer from one user to the next like an Olympic torch." She end up losing him as he mutter to his Data mode while analyze this new information only to get slap. "*Geez, you never a girlfriend if you keep zoning out to that mode, much less get laid. *bonk* I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to say naughty things please don't punish me!" Sarah bow funny as the other two sweat drop. After explaining how All For One is a network of power being crystallize in each passing and Sarah mention that his Conduit power is also transfer, there was one thought in Izuku's head. 'Isca, Fira, I make sure you'll be remembered through time, meaning I have no reason to refuse.' "Yes...I accept.

During the next 10 months before the U.A. exam start, Izuku has been focusing on mostly muscle training to obtain One For All. He clean up an entire beach park fill with trashes of all kinds as All-Might supervise and Sarah acts as a medic if things get over boarded, Willy comes in to pick up those that being gather of the sandy shores to be use for weapons crafting material as well being a Conduit sparring partner. Izuku's whole diet change and even if he was strong before he started, he still needs to be stronger in order to pass all his heroes in the future which is why he over work himself.

He as well do mental training to contain his Conduit power and study for the exam, and also swim in water while avoid shocking himself as best as he could, thought All-Might's buff appearances cause a distraction that Sarah has to go fishing for her little brother figure with her Rubber Band Quirk. After months of hard core training and studying, Izuku reach his goals as a hooded man watches him from day one. 'He gotten stronger than I have, but he still needs to vanish the pain of two certain bonds.'

 **Beach Park, day of exam, 6 am**

"Wow! You have clean the entire beach? Best little brother ever!" Sarah said as she held a suit suitcase mark with a symbol of a gear split into 3 pieces, going clockwise is white lightning on top, blue ice, and red flame. "Anyway, your special order has arrived this morning by Willy himself. He was at Dunbarb Crafting, you know, the place where Conduits get their gears and weapons. Anyway, we was able to create what you had wrote and described so here you go and has the AMPT be checked before you start. So Daddy, have you transfer All For One? And I told you not to waste your buff mode!" Sarah pas the suitcase to Izuku before backing away. "Anyway, you know what they say… there's a difference between being born with a silver spoon… and working your butt off to earn it." All-Might pull out a strain of his hair while Sarah try to explain. "You need to eat Daddy's hair, or at least his DNA to gain the Quirk." "Huh?!"


	4. Chapter 4

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 4: Exam Start

 **Disclaimer:** peace and hope united

 **U.A.**

'I'm finally here, the school where I'm going to be a hero. Though I have seen it many times to train my Conduit power in the S.D.C. training camp.' Izuku thought as he rubs his stomach. 'Still, the fact that my Conduit power and All For One try to fusion is almost like when Cole absorb a Blast Core. I wonder if I evolve a new move set, though the fact of that means there a chance my Conduit power can be transfer to a new vessel in the distance future.' "Move aside Deku!" Katsuki shouted at him. "Kac-chan?" "Just remember our contest, and don't hold back!" As the former bully left to register for the exam, Izuku was in deep thoughts. 'Kac-chan now see me as a rival ever since that day, maybe we become friends again in the future. But now I'm move forward into my path to become a hero.' He trips himself but didn't notice it until he saw he wasn't getting anywhere. "Are you okay?" A girl ask him before she release her hold. "It's my Quirk. Sorry for stopping you but… Well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall. This is sure is nerve-wrecking." The girl said as Izuku was paralyze. "Good luck to both of us." As she left, Izuku was screaming in his mind. 'A girl just talk to me, and she wasn't so flirty like them.'

 **Inside**

"Welcome to today's live performance! Everybody said 'Hey'!" A DJ like hero shouted. "Well, that's cool, my examinee listeners! I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical! Are you ready?!" Izuku was in deep thought. 'Its voice hero Present Mic, his radio show inspired people to help out. Guess that means all A.U. teachers are Pro-Heroes. Oh, that reminds me to try out that new sound base attack later.' Just before he continues with his rambling, Katsuki made a small explosion close to his ear. "Shuddup and focus." As Mic continues to explain everything, an examinee raise his hand. "May I ask a question? There appear to be no fewer than 4 varieties of faux villains on the handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A. Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded to become model heroes!" Then the boy with the glass face Izuku and say that his muttering was annoying. "Sorry, force of habit." Mic then said that the 4th is just a gimmick but Izuku learn to look underneath the underneath thanks to a ninja hero Conduit. 'If it is a gimmick, then they should be small and multiple of them. Perhaps you also win points for not only defeating villains, but saving lives too.' He looks around to see that no one has listen to him then plan to destroy it if anyone gets caught in its path.

 **Test Site**

"So big." He said as the site was the size of a city block. 'If there any outlets in there then I'm going to charge myself since I start with 10 charge cores. Better adjust my Tapwatch to lock off my super move for fairness a use only 30 cores.' He tap his Tapwatch to put in the exam settings then notice the girl that stop him from falling to the ground. 'Oh, she here too. Better thanks her for earlier, but maybe after she set herself.' As he was going to walk to her, the boy with the glasses stop him. "Why are you here, hoping to interfere?" "Eep? No! Just wanted to thank someone for helping me before!" Izuku barely shouted as he waves his hands in fear which has most to snitch, but the kid just stare at him before noticing the equipments. 'The weapons he has on his back looks familiar to someone I know of but who? Then there's the device on his arm, he was tapping on it like he was planning on something.' Izuku notice that his arm was being observed. "Oh, never seen a Tapwatch before, it's a common gear all S.D.C. Conduits has to motivate their Ranks and Powers like the inFAMOUS games has. I just adjust it for the exam so I won't be unfair to other examinees." Just the word Conduit got everyone hype up knowing how one could be when going full out, but that didn't stop the thinking.

'A Conduit, meaning those weapons are similar to his, but modify if the cooling fans in the center joint and exhaust pipes on the edge means that he has absorb at least two other Conduit powers. Perhaps I shouldn't push him on it since the Bonding Transformer kills two of the three users while the third breakdown from the losses if reports has shown.'

'I have saved a Conduit, I hope we become friends in the same class.'

Izuku has untie the scarf from his wrist that the knot was at the left and tie it to his neck, remembering to place the knot to the right which is opposite. "And… begin!" By instincts, Izuku dash forward with electricity covering him which surprise everyone. "What's wrong? The test's started! Run! Run! The die is cast! Hurry before that kid take all the points!" As the rest of the students ran to the site, Izuku was already in the center, scanning around for any outlets with his Eleck Echo only to find out that the only electricity are in the bots. 'Should have searched for them to being, now I have to go back.' *crash* "Target found." 'Okay then, let test out All For One like All-Might explain.c "Clench up your butt and shout it out" "Sma-" *boom* "Merci. I appreciate the assist! But I doubt we'll meet again." Some pretty boy said as he runs to the next enemy. 'Well, at least I didn't need to take it out.' After absorbing all the electricity and have 25 cores and 4 special moves, he take out both AMPs and attach them by the handle ends while extending it. He use his now staff to pole-vault into the air and bash the next opponent with his weapon and sent a Cluster Grenade to the next one then use his Lightning Tether to get to the rooftop after absorb more electricity and being completely changed, he then scan the scene to find the next bot then wave to a multi-limps guy before jumping off and Thunder Drop on two of them then do a special move on one far away. "Rai-Ryu-Strike" The lightning dragon launch of his hand and wrap around a 3 pointer before crushing it.

 **Observe room**

"So what do you think about our hybrid hero to be?" William said as the rest absorb. "He act fast, gather Intel, and arrive on time with a warrior spirit. But is he has the hero factor in times of danger?" The principal said as All-Might focus on Izuku. "If this file of a group of to be hybrid say anything, then something big is coming and a team of them is needed." Tri-Vansion stated as he press the button for the final boss.

 **Test Site**

The giant robot 0 appear and start wrecking the place apart, Izuku saw almost all of the examinees ran away from it while he search for any being left behind. "Oww…" Izuku face towards the mecha to see the girl from before to trip during the panic. "It's a bad omen to trip and fall." 'If I can use my full power then I'll have a chance, but since I'm limited my Conduit power for the exam I have to use my Quirk now.' Focus his Quirk on his legs, he launch himself to the sky like a cannon with his lower limbs barely attach as he prepares his right arm and punch forward. "Smash" Everyone stop to see the giant bot being destroyed with one punch as Izuku has only one limb left undamaged.


	5. Chapter 5

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 5: Start up

 **Disclaimer:** The best hero is one that actually helps.

 **Test Site**

'Okay, that's really hurt!' Izuku thought as he finally felt the pain of his damaged limbs, he then try to slow his fall by using his good arm to Electric Thrust. 'Darn it, I need both arms to stay balance and Conduits are only immune to falls because of their legs. I have to smash the ground a moment before touching it, but then I can't continue the test though I have no choice.' Preparing to sacrifice his last limb, he didn't notice that someone has slap him in the face and then e was floating a foot above the ground. "Release" The game with the anti-gravity Quirk has save him but was puking because she overuse it. 'Yes! I can still keep going.' reaching into his pocket he grab a battery and absorb the energy inside to heal his other arm and handstand walk to the girl. "Thank you for saving me, I hope we can be friends!" "You're welcome… *puke* me too... *more puke*"

Though before Izuku could take another hand step, time was up. "It's all over!" He fell on his face and moan as the pain of his legs flow through. 'Note to self, continue training until I have better control.' Many of the examinees talk about his Quirk and Conduit power like crazy, but the boy with the glasses started to realise the true purpose of the gimmick titan. "Well done. Good work. Yes yes. Haribo for all. Eat up." The backbone of U.A., Recovery Girl has come and heal all the injuries while passing out candies. "My oh my, you really did hurt yourself, If it wasn't for your Conduit genes then your body wouldn't heal this well." Then she smooch him and his legs become brand new while he felt tire. "Thank you." He said before walking back home after recharging.

 **Home, a week later**

"Izuku?! Are you okay?! Stop smiling at the fish!" "Ah, sorry I'm fine…!" Izuku and his mother was eat dinner when he daze out. 'I don't know if I make it, but I still need to train my body to master All For One. Until then, I can only use it as a last defense and have to rely on my Tri-Strike.' He thought as he continues his muscle training. "It's here, the letter is really here!" His mother shouted as she hold the letter.

Izuku open it in his room and a hologram was shown from a device. " _This is a projection!"_ All-Might has explained that they serve rescue points as well which ranked him the top, as well the gravity girl who was called Ochako was trying to help out in some way. The fact that his dream came true cause him to scream. "Yes, I'm going to become a hero!"

Outside of the house was the cloaked man. "Finally, it time to start Operation: Beast Slayer."


	6. Chapter 6

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 6: School Starts

 **Disclaimer:** fate has a way of messing your life.

 **Beach, after the letter**

"Hey, is that All-Might jogging over there!?" Izuku shout as a bunch of people head to the location leaving him and the hidden hero and his adopted daughter. "You did it Deku, you taking your first steps in becoming a hero, right Daddy?" Sarah almost shouted as All-might agree. "Yes, congrats on passing. You should know that I haven't told the school about our relationship. You seem like the type who'd worry about favoritism. And I wasn't a judge." "I appreciate it… So you're a teacher at U.A. All-Might? That was a shocker but I get it, Sarah on the other hand only teaches Conducts." "Hey, I can teach anyone that want to be a hero! Just that I needed time to set a plan. Beside, Daddy was looking for a successor. Even if it is by luck or chance, you was choose for a great reason so be happy for now." She then Hug her little brother finger as he flarer his arms, thought his mind was think of something else. 'She right, I should doubt myself.' "Even if that was true, All-For-One damage my body because it not ready to handle all that raw power, but that means I have to train harder than before." "That right, just like when passing the Olympic Flame… the new torch burns weakly at first, but the coming tests and trials will fan it." Just then, the crowd saw All-Might in his form and all three ran as Izuku thought on how he could use All For One for now.

 **Spring**

"Izuku! Have you got your pocket tissues?!' "Yeah." "And your handkerchief?! Have you got that?!" I've got it! No time. Gotta hurry…" Izuku has all his gears and has his Conduit jacket on as he getting late. "Izuku!" "Whaaat?!" "You look great." "...! See you later!" Using his lightning tether, he was able to get to school before the first bell rang and head to class 1-A. 'The size of everything is huge because heroes comes in any size, I just hope I not place with anyone that may look down upon me, and I spoke too soon…' Izuku saw Bakugou acting like a king while the glass kid, whose name is Tenya try to get him to respect the rules only to be called an extra. Tenya then notice Izuku and came to greet him. "I'm from Somei private academy…" "I heard you before,... I'm Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you Ida." Tenya then say that he misjudge him which Izuku replied. "I just guess there are rescue points since it a common thing most heroes do." This cause the speed hero to shout in rage at himself for forgetting the basic rules of being a hero and Bakugou mumbling about him trying to be a show off. "Ah! That curly green hair!" 'Uraraka-san only remember my hair, then again I the only one with green hair in class. Plus that uniform is too perfect for her in a cute way, please let's Sarah not be in this class.'

Ochako babble how Izuku was awesome at being a Conduct with a Quirk which got most of the class to listen including a boy with white hair that has a red patch over his burn scared left eye. "If you're here to socialize, then get out." The two saw a man in a yellow sleeping bag on the floor. "This is the hero course." *boom crash* "I am here." A smoke bomb was throw into the class as a woman was posing like All-Might was standing on the teacher table. "I am Kamen Avatar, the first Hybrid pro hero ever!" She was wearing a black push up shirt and a white skort. (Short + skirt) She has three whiskers painted on each of her cheeks, heavy boots and fighting glove, and chain mail all over her expose skin below the neck. As well a visor covering her eyes. "You overdoing it Sarah, plus I think the grape boy is a pervert." "AH! PERVERT ALERT!" She punch said student as her arm stretch for the hit then retract and hide in the desk as Willy in a bodysuit came in by window. "Hi I'm Willy A.K.A. Tri-Vasion and is a Conduct hero and we're the teacher's assistants. Hey Izuku!" With just that name, Sarah jump at her little brother figure and her arms around him as he try to stay balance. "Izuku-niichan! You in the class that I teaches, sort of. I'm going to make you a badass hero in no time!" Noticing the class watching them, Sarah did something crazy at the time. "He like a little brother so I will beat any of you that hurt him badly. Including you bomb boy!" She pointed at Bakugou before continues. "Plus All-Might is my adopted father." All the student freak out with any perverts fainted while bag man walk in annoyed and Willy laughing and rolling on the ground. "Dumb as usually Sarah." "It not my fault you look like a banana man Aizawa-san, or should I say Eraserhead." Then the PBJ song plays until Shoto remove his sleeping bag and Willy could breathe again. "Come on head teach, the only time Sarah is serious is when she fighting." "Anyway, get change for gym, we're going to do a Quirk test, which include Conduct powers too!"

 **Outside**

"Izuku, I didn't know you have a connection to All-Might?" "She was my teacher in the U.C.D.'s training summer camp. I thought she was messing with me until after I meet her father, and Willy see me as a brother too if you were wondering." The whole class is outside as EraserHead explain everything, then Sarah take over. "So what Mr. Dry Eyes said, there is no holding back, your score are charted, and the student who is the lowest get kick out with a chance on becoming a criminal! So let's get started!"


	7. Chapter 7

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 7: Phys Test

 **Disclaimer:** Test start

 **Event 1: 50-meter dash**

"Bakugou vs. Deku!" Izuku sigh at the nickname his brother figure use for him as he and Katsuki take their places, As Katsuki has his arms cross to release the maximum control explosion, Izuku release electricity all over his body. 'Straight line, image the path being a straight line.' "Go!" Both release their power as Katsuki use the recoil of the explosion and Izuku temporarily disappear before reappearing at the finish line as both was tie. "4.13 seconds, Izuku-nii, you running slower than the last time your speed was tested." "Sorry, I didn't restarted training until last year so my path is a bit unstable." "Path, but he teleported Tri-sensei." Ochako ask the Conduct teacher. "Izuku can temporarily turn his body into electricity and follow an electrical path he made within his range of time. Conduct can evolve more and more if the user continue to get stronger, which unlese more ability." The class beings to understand that Izuku could surpass them by the end of the year.

 **Event 2: grip strength**

"540 KG?! Are you a gorilla or an octopus?!" Tape boy said to the multi-arms kid and grape head was hit for sexual harassment in a way.

 **Event 3: standing long jump**

Izuku use electricity to float across the limit.

 **Event 4: Side-stepping**

"The grape is on top!"

 **Event 5: throwing**

"Whoops!" Ochako got an infinity. 'I think I should focus on using All for One on one finger at the last second and add thrust with a Double Grenade form almost around the ball since the last three are barely easy. I wish I can you your power you two." "Izuku-nii, you're up!" As he ready himself to throw, a red and a blue silhouettes was in front of him but no one else notice. 'Firye, Icya…' "Go Plus Ultra with our power!" 'Thank you for giving me your power, i make sure your sacrifice is not wasted.' He focus 100% of his Quirk on his index finger at the last moment of contact while cover the ball in not only electricity, but as well as fire and ice. 'Tri-strike: Double Grenade" He whispers as the only thing the class saw was a blur of red, white, and blue. "1735.9m, and he only break a finger. This kid is amazing." Eraser head said as the two conduit teachers. "Did you just see those two?" "Yes, it seems like our little bro has finally released the guilt and begin to use their power. Too bad someone stolen their weapons before we know it."


	8. Chapter 8

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 8: Return of Team Tri-strike and Parkour test

 **Disclaimer:** All for one and one for all!

'You have my worried for a second there… WHAT THE HELL, KID?!' All-Might thought as he saw the whole thing. 'You was able to sacrificed only part of your body to use One-For-All at the last moment! Even use all three of your conduit powers, you feel more relief as if a heavy weight was off your shoulder!' Izuku breath slowly as the pain begin to pass. "I… can still move. Just… need to recharge." "Woo! Now that's a Hero-like record if I ever saw one. Yeah!" Ochako shouted as Tenya agree. "Yes, it feel the same in the exam but with full power in my point of view." "Stylishly done." The pretty boy said and Kastuki look angry before pushing the electric quirk boy forward. "Hey, what that for?!" "You the only one that could heal him at the time, better to shock him now or be force by the siscon teacher." "Right..." He with to Izuku and send a shock before the finger healed. "Thanks for the help." "Don't mention it Izuku, names Denki." "And I'm Eijiro!" A redhead join in. "Being a hybrid is so cool, how you combined them without any side effect." "Well, you kind of image mixing them bit by bit until you find the balance of the two then increase amount from there." "Awesome!" A pink girl said. "Name's Mina and let's be friends!" "Okay."

"Everyone, listen up! You did really well for this false test so we're going to give a free tour to the S.C.D campus so you can learn how we conduit become a hero!" Sarah said as most of them was shock, though Izuku become ghost like. "Now that we have known your true strength, we set a second test for you to choose to take. There were sign that you all may be hybrids so we have to prepare you ahead of time by basic standard. And Izuku, head to the nurse to check on the finger." As the students head to the locker room, Sarah look at EraserHead. "Daddy what to talk to you about this, I think."

 **S.C.D. campus**

"Good to be back." Izuku said as the class came walking to the gate a block away from A.U. "Seem like this a second home to you Izuku." A frog like girl said. "Yeah Tsuyu- san, I come here during summer training as it was mandatory to conduit that want to be heroes." *BOOM* Two men duke it out. "Did I mention that there fighting once an hour?" Some guards stop the two by casing them as they same something about Semi and Prime. "Those two need to stop making damage, right Deku?" "Got that right Steamwork." The class turn toward the one that was leading the tour to see a older teen with holes all over his body and wear jeans and a tank top, then the two greet each other with a secret handshake. "Good to see the top student back home." "Yeah, so you our driver?" "Got that right, since I the only one who could guess where you are going." Steam lead the class to a three people car with tourist carts attach to it. "Steam Buster here is the fastest steam base engine car in the world if you were wondering about all the pipes miss…" He said to a girl that look closer. "Momo Yaoyorozu, the fact it is steam power does not make sense." "It will be if you're a steam Conduit." As everyone took a seat, Steamwork release his power and start up the car before driving. "This is the dorms of the campus, all the classes are at the sky islands above use." Izuku said with the mic of the first cart. "The satellite dish at like a forcefield that block any non-member Conduits and cover the islands for protection. If there any question off topic, now is the time before we go up." A boy with a crow head raise his hand. "What are Prime and Semi and what did the driver mean about knowing you if he not part of your group?" "Good points Fumikage, Prime Conduit are those that are born with the Conduit genes. The Ray Sphere is what cause the genes to active, but a disease has spread so the first Conduit has use a Anti vision of the Ray Sphere to kill it with the first gen Conduits including the non-active, but the genes is part of the human body so the Second gen Conduits were about to use their power by emotional triggers. Semi are those who don't have the full gene but become a Conduit by a DNA transfer from a Primal, they tend to be weaker some they mostly be in support and other divisions like Steam here but still can hold on to a fight when needed. It look like we are taking the water route up so hang on." There was a reverse slide and the car and carts become boat and rafts when they hit water before being rocket launched to the sky by the slide, in mid-air the car and carts change into plane and blimps as floating islands was everywhere. "The Islands are divided into three section. The Outer Ring are for element training, since it a gamble of the power that new Islands are being made during the summer and winter break. The Inter Ring are the classes for the divisions, you can have more than one but it requires multitasking. The Core is just a petting zoo for animal that was infected by the Gene and some have Quirk." Boy with a rock like head raise his hand. "I-is there a-a chance one might-t escape." "No Kōji, just the well train can be out since they come back and avoid trouble." Just then, a dog like creature with an octopus head and bat wings landed on the roof and grab Izuku by the tentacles for a hug. "Hey Chuck! Stop the licking, I give, I give! Chuck here was a puppy when I first meet him, he follow me one day when I help out testing more Blast Shard and he was affected by a Blast Bomb that was set off by some students that was doing a prank gone wrong. Anyway, he become my pet and teammate during my stay." "He also have a Quirk that lets him teleport anywhere he has been before." Steamwork said with a megaphone. "Plus Deku, it time for the fall." "That's right! Everyone, hold on because we going to free fall in super speed." Izuku then jump to the car and add his power to increase speed before the sudden drop, after some time nose diving with screaming kids, they corkscrew a lot to slow down before the bottom turn and loop-de-loop for extra caution then stop at the main building. "Thank you for having me as your driver and there my business cards under the seat, please call me to drive you if an emergency happen or so and Deku was shaking so fast the first time we rode the tour that he look fine." *sign* Izuku just lead everyone in.

"So, how the tour?" Sarah aid as she and Willy was inside the main training zone. "Awesome to some, scary to others, and Chuck came to help." "Oh, Deku, Chuck going to join you as the class's pet." "Y-yeah!" Koji said. "Now, you can see that the training zone is basic on the inFAMOUS video games. The test is to go through the marsh and forest, climb the buildings, across the river without getting wet, and reach the finish line without using your Quirk and Conduit power, and without touching the ground. Got ten minutes to prepare." Everyone that bare any knowledge of the gaming franchise was losing it as they think it was impossible. "Parkour, that's the style Conduits use to get around." Izuku said as he and the others calm students were focus.

 **Race start!**

"Ready, GO!" Sarah inform them as they use the tree to travel, some were able to get the hang of it thank to body training, others are trying to stand up and going but so follow. Using stones for the clear pacts and wet pond, they were able to climb the ruins of a city with cautions at travel by wires or run and jump the gaps with a bit of trouble for first timer. At the river site, almost half get across by hopping on the rock columns while the other almost half go by the broken bridge where parts are falling apart. Only Izuku and Katsuki the tower climb to zipline at high speed before a rolling stop on the finish line with the others seconds behind.

"Good job at the court, a basic speed average for a Conduit if I do say so myself." The entire class was stun at the compliment that the invisible girl rise her hand. "What do you mean Willy-Sensei?" "Well Tōru, how about you and your classmate touch those pads there?" Each students line up did what was ask, only for the screen to be positive and Sarah to throw confetti everywhere. "Yeah, you're Conduit with Quirks!" "Eeehhhh?!"


	9. Chapter 9

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 9: Brawl of Costume

 **About weeks ago**

"Need to update my Quirk and Conduit ability, Willy and Sarah are coming to take my design but I need a costume for now." Izuku say out loud, not noticing his mother came in with something behind her and two. "We're home." "Welcome back! Thought don't you two have your own homes." "What are you talking about? We're like family!" Sarah said as she heads to the kitchen for a meal while Willy grab the papers from the young boy. "Upgrade of your Conduit gear, you planning on using them so I get it done soon. Sarah, your burning the food!" He gone to the smoke. "Hey Izuku! Congratulation on getting in! This may not be high tech but it could pass for the time being." "A jumpsuit?!" "I notice your notes well you fell asleep one time and regret saying some awful things to you in the past, I just glad you continue to chase your dream even if I gave up on you. I'm sorry, Izuku. So now I'll be cheering you on with everything I've got!"

 **Day after record test**

"Can't believe we're hybrids." Hanta said as Mina shout her respond. "I know, aren't we awesome!" "I don't know, I hear that Hybrids are hunted by villains and bully at young age." Tsuyu said as everyone now know why Izuku know Tri-vasion and Kamen Avatar and they were their teachers. Everyone but quirkless-born hero came out with their own costume. "Whoa, now that a cool hero suit!" "Yep, it one made from the heart." Beside the jump suit his mother made, he also wears a S.D.C. made white cloak with blue, red, and green symbols of ice, fire, and lighting and three scarf, a red on the right shoulder, a blue on the left shoulder and a white on the neck. "Ah, Deku?! Cool costume! Really practical yet amazing." 'Thank Uraraka… Whoa…!" "I wish I'd been more specific on my request form… This suit's so puffy and curvy. It's embarrassing..." "Being in the hero course is the best!" Minoru was punch as the hand was over Ochako and Sarah hug her. "There's nothing to be ashamed with a rocking body, just beat the perverts away." "We're all here then? Looking good!" All-might almost laugh at Izuku's antennas. "Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?!" Tenya ask as Willy answer. "Nope, it the second step, Indoor Anti-personnel Battle Training. Take it away All-Might." He explains the big what and why and how they do it today.

Team A (Izuku and Ochako) vs. Team D (Katsuki and Tenya)

Team B (Mezo and Shoto) vs. Team I (Toru and Mashirao)

Team C (Mono and Minoru) vs. Team G (Denki and Kyoka)

Team E (Mina and Yuga) vs. Team F (Koji and Rikido)

Team H (Tsuyu and Fumikaze) vs. Team J (Eijiro and Hanta)

 **First battle**

" _Just letting you know, A hero sometime guard an item that help people when the timer done and the medicine cure the city's sickness, so it what your point of view is that determined victory."_ Sarah said through the mic as Team D exam the room. "What she says is true then we merely guard this…?" Tenya said as Katsuki got angry. "Hey. So Deku has a quirk...?" "You saw it before, no? His Conduit power may either increase self-damage or stable his Quirk. I'll ask you not to charge straight at Midoriya. _'_ How many secret does Deku has? Doesn't matter, I will beat him.'

 **Outside**

"This is the building blueprints… better memorize these." Ochako said as Izuku has touch blue. 'Knowing Kac-chan, he would want to face me head to head. If that happen, Uraraka has to face Ida. Perhaps it time to test the gadget he has prepare for me.'

 **Monitor Room**

"Look like Deku pull out a secret weapon." Willy said as Momo ask the big question. "It just a disk." "Not just any disk, one made by the top weapon maker of S.D.C. And a closer friend of our's." In the monitor, Katsuki jump from a side hall and blast them. "Whoa. A sneak attack!" Minoru shout as Izuku push his partner down and only the left. "He grazed me…! You okay, Uraraka?! Yeah! Thanks. He came outta nowhere, like you said." "Nice dodging, Deku." "I know what you're planning, so I meeting head on!" Those in the room highlight the battle without knowing as Izuku counter Katsuki's right hook with a low tackle. "You should know that the book you burn has your battle data, since it only full of heroes that are amazing." He then stab his AMPs to the ground and uncuff the wrist guards that has the chains and prepare for a stands. "What is Izuku doing with his weapons, even thought it was manly." Eijiro said as Sarah full in the fact. "It's one of the rules of being a Conduit, never face an unarmed opponent with your weapons unless they are at a monster state. There's fairness in battle even if the other side is evil." "That so awesome!" Mina shouted. "I'm not the Deku that is weak!" Izuku dodge a kick and has the capture tape out and try to tie it but Katsuki back away. "But the Deku that never give off!" With all the chaos between the two, Ochaka head to the bomb room to face Tenya.

As they continue to fight, Katsuki remember how Izuku was the only one that worries for him, that make him fight with more fury but the greenette decided to retreat for the moment. " _Deku!"_ Uraraka! What is it?!" _"Ida found me! Sorry! I'm inching back but…"_ "Where are you?!" _Fifth floor. Right in the center!"_ 'So right above me!' "Remember to throw it when you hear the signal!" "I'm loaded up… Why not it? You mocking me, Deku…?" "Kacchan!" The bomb boy throw Izuku his Conduit weapons. "You know how my Quirk work, and the gauntlet store all the fluid by my request so see if you can handle this as a Conduit!" _"Bakugo. Stop it now, kid." "He can't All-Might, this is a duel that is legal to Conduit."_ Willy say in the mic. _"When a Conduit face a red or blue challenge, they must either do it to get stronger other abandon it. It Deku choice to begin with."_ Said boy touch red before combine the AMPs and attach the chain before spinning. "I'm not afraid, so bring!" "Fine." Katsuki pull the pin and a huge bomb head straight toward Izuku as he release all of the chain as they spiral. "Polarity Shield" most of blast destroy most of the wall and tear parts of Izuku's costume, but the remainder was powering his body. "Just as I thought, you master all of his technique. But still, I want to **crush** you… at your **Strongest.** " "that depend, can you force me to be serious."


	10. Chapter 10

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 10: Release of a Conduct

 **Disclaimer:** Time to reborn

 **Bomb Floor**

*boom* "What the?! Is that Bakugo?! What on earth is he doing?!" Tenya said as Ochako saw an opening. 'This is my chance!' She uses her power on her own body before dashing forward. "Oh. I won't allow it!" Tenya went for an intercept. 'Securing the weapon means we win! To do that, I only have to touch it!' She jumps higher that before like she was light. "So you can levitate your own body!" "Dispel!" She began to fall. "This special move takes a lot of me! Whaaaaa!" Tenya was able to grab the fake bomb before Ochako as she crashes toward a wall. "Your Quirk poses no threat as long as you can't **touch** anything! Now struggle as I continue to waste away your precious time!" *Cue evil laugh* "Ugh…! I'm counting on you, Deku…!"

 **Exploded Floor**

"Haha… Awesome, huh? What's wrong Deku? Come on. You're not dead yet!" 'An explosion he can direct forward…! He must have want a range attack, and the comms are down so I have to take a chance.' "Pretty good move you got there, but your Quick and my Conduct power could end us both if we overdo it." This comment cause Katsuki to go in rage. "Don't tell me what to do!" Using the recoil to increase speed he charge at Izuku. 'I can't dodge in time, only a counter is left! Time it… now!" As he went for the grab, Katsuki use a explode to get behind Izuki to complete the attack, which had become unstable.

 **Control Room**

"He used the first explosion to simultaneously feint and change his own tack, then follow up immediately with another…" Shoto explain. "He doesn't seem like a thinker, but that strategy was fairly intricate." Momo agree while Denki notice something. "Damn, this guy's good… but why he uses a larger blast?" "Because the bomb was charge." Everyone look at Willy as he draws on a hologram. "Izuku has electricity all over his body, which mean some of it touch the explosion and increase it. If you remember playing some games, when lightning hit fire or bomb like materials, a blast much deadlier happen. Which means each hit will make the bomb go nuke, but they will able to endure it thank to their genes." "But Bakugo isn't a Conduct." Tsuyu said. "He actually at the edge of being release." Willy said as the screen as Izuku use Ele-path to dodge Katsuki's counter with his own before shooting a Graviton Blast. "Both have instinct but only one have knowledge, the birth of a Conduct determent this battle."

 **Exploded Floor**

Katsuki dodge a Pincer Bolt as Izuku try to recover. "Kat-chan, if you think I look down on you then you're wrong, I want to beat you because I look up on you, and being a rival is the only way stand aside you." "Shut It! What I angrier about is that you lie about being a Hybrid, you shouldn't just hide it and take the beating!" unnoticed by either of them, Smoke wisp was leaking out of Katsuki's body as he attacks and the same thing happen, but before Izuku could land a hit, something happen. 'If only I can use my Conduct power, then I can force him to use his Quirk.' The body become smoke as it reforms behind, both was surprise at the change of position, yet they collided fists for a giant boom. "Ha, what happening?!" Katsuki's body release more smokes as if pressure was building inside for an explosion. 'His release is a first gen type, there no time to set a barrier and get everyone out unless.' Izuku look at his Tapwatch and saw that his Overcharge mode is allow. 'Thanks guys.' "Overcharge" White electricity cover his entire body in a thin layer as a pair of dragon like wings was formed behind him, floating and non-attached to his back. He then goes in for a punch.

 **Control Room**

"Wow, what just happen?!" Eijiro almost shout the question as the whole class was shock. "That my friend, is the strongest move of a Conduct. It a form that make you turn into the element you control by cover your body, Deku know that Katsuki is a first gen type which mean he have to release pressure from the stored energy like turning the tap of a shaken soda bottle to prevent the drink from rocketing out. Sarah, you know what to do." "Got it!"

 **Exploded Floor**

"Come on Kac-chan, aren't you going to show me who the better hero!?" Izuku said as he continues his attack. Katsuki take each hits as the smokes in the area temporary change into something at impact. "Don't mess with me!" Using an explodes boosted Smoke Shot to push him back, that cause him to smile. "That was good, but I'm not using a hybrid attack." That just spark the battle of lightning and smoke.

 **Control Room**

"Tri-vansion, even though I trust you with this, isn't it become too dangerous?!" All-Might said as Willy look at the screen. "Don't know, this is the first time a Conduct try to get to Overcharge mode. But since I know Deku, he manages to control this fight for the moment." Mashirao ask about the elephant in the room. "What do you mean by that?" 'Well in theory, that mode has great drawback since its energy consuming, but there still a chance to have it early if they can deactivate right after within minutes or take damage that can go from injuries to death by the element. But Deku is always a few steps ahead." _"Sonic Thunder"_ Izuku slam his hands together to make a sonic boom so that the build in smoke could leave as Katsuki has achieved his own overcharge on the screen, chains of smoke cover him like a suit of armor. _"Over The_ _Time Limit, Force Off Overcharge Protocol"_ Izuku then Electric Dash behind Katsuki and grab him in a grip before a Blast pulse push them about and remove the Overcharge Armor.

 **Exploded Floor**

"Sorry about that Kac-chan, but it the only way to keep the test going. Uraraka, get ready." Izuku said with the last part whisper as he covers his right arm with electricity with All for One activated. _"Got it."_ "Better go all out for this!" Katsuki has his arm cover in smoke with the bomb sweat ready. "Not ready, I still need more training but hope this will do." Both charge at each out and send their fists out. "Electric Detroit… Now Uraraka!" _"Okay!"_ "Smash!" Izuku went for an upper cut as the electric shock wave burst through the levels to the roof and that gave Ochako a chance. "Ida! Sorry! Gotta improvise…! Comet Home Run!" Ochako use the broken column as a bat to pitch a ton of debris at Tenya. "That's no home run!" He tries to protect himself but didn't see a metallic sphere that was activated has hit him. "Target Found, Start Netting Setting." A net made out of lightning capture the speeding student as his opponent was landed at the bomb after a bit of floating. "Secured!" "Ahhhhhh, the weapon!" "Sorry Kac-chan, but it seems that it your win this time." Izuku has use polarity Shield on his left arm to reduce damage, but both were still badly as he fell. "The Hero team… The Hero team… Winnnnnns!" KAtsuki just back a wall to release his angry of an unfair fight.

 **Outside on the roof**

"Okay, here we go!" Sarah begin to flip her hair as it spins around and around, forming a cyclone as it sucks in all the smoke before it escapes. After that she crush it small with tons of heat and pressure to make a diamond the size of a foot sphere. "This is a pretty treasure… who out there!" _"Sarah, wht going on?"_ "I don't know Willy; I feel like there someone watching us." _"There nothing on the radio, just come back for cookie and milk."_ "Yay!" Sarah let as in the building across the street, someone appear like he was invisible cause it the hooded man. "A different way here, glad that this Kac-chan is more nicer in a way. But my scanner say that another old friend is awaken, maybe he shows himself in time."


	11. Chapter 11

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 11: Battle against Big Sis Part 1

 **Disclaimer:** Only the Future can change the past, I think

"So, Ida gain the V.I.P. in this battle for adapting to the screen. So let start the next battle." Sarah said as she was a serious mood in Control room before leaving the room. "Sorry about her, she just under the cloud for now." Willy said. "Team B and I, take your places as I check on her. All-Might, take charge for now." "Right!" Those of the first round was check with good health, thought Izuku was absorbing electricity to finish healing from One for All's recoil. "Whoa, it been I while since I saw her like that." "What do you mean Deku?" Ochako said. "Well, let just say that something went wrong in a training trip two years ago in one of the S.C.D sites." That place alone is a sign that it a top secret from public eyes and ears. "Anyways, thank for yesterday." Your welcome, I guess."

 _ **Flash back**_

" _Hey Deku!" Ochako said as she walks up to Izuku. "That was so cool of how you take that tower path like it was a walk in a park." "Thanks, I got a lot of experience on this. Anywho, why are you calling me that?" "Well, that Bakugou kid that to you at some point." "It was just his way of bully me in the past since my Conduct Gene stop my Quirk from forming in the past that I was useless before, thought it stop a while ago." "Oh, gotcha! Sorry! But 'Deku,' Well… It just screams, "Do your best!' I kinda of like the way it sounds." "Deku's Fine!"_

 **Return, hallway**

"What did you find?" Willy said to the only person he cares for the most. "Nothing.' "Don't try to fool me, you only act that way other when they have die! So tell me the truth!" "He was here when I clear the smoke!" Sarah said as she shows the buildup anger she had. "What? Don't tell me he's after Deku." "More like spying on him. If it true that he from the future, but why now he makes major changes? Why this era we in?" The two stare at each other before entering back to control room after one more sentence. "Maybe it has to do with the apocalypse he trying to stop."

 **Hours later**

"Another trip, yeah!" Mina shouted as the whole class walk the private path to S.C.D. "Just keep quiet, this is a secret that only a few teachers and students know about. So shush, shush." Willy said as they reach the back of the main building as a kid almost half of the class's age float up to them in a hover chair. Seen like you rip your costume Deku." "Something like that Tech." Tech then greet the other with manner. "Hello there, fellow hybrids. The name is Tech D. Launcher, I'm a Video Conduct with a Quirk that create blueprints of inventions in my head. These two power of mine have gave me titles like the Wiz Kid or Techo Boy, but I focus mostly on making the weapons all Conduct warriors use in missions. So come to me if there anything that come around my area." He hovers off as Sarah take control. "Everyone, go to the mark area Deku have on the Tapwatch."

 **Grand hall**

"Hey, where are we?" Toru ask as they pass through the hall. Well, you could say that this is a place where you leave a mark after your first year." Deku explain as flags with a three-piece symbol pattern was shown, then come picture of students was placed on something call "The Wall of Unforgotten" "Wow, where do I get to meet these women?" Minoru said out loud before he was smack by a long tongue. "Probably not for a long time, they went on a long trip." No one notices his sadness as Tech return. "For a temperately hero suit, use this prototype Conduct suit. It made with Blast Fabric to recharge your energy. Return it after use so I can finish the final details before adding it to the Hero costume." He then notices something on one for the Ampts. "Deku… why is there a crack on the handle?!" Tech then grab the cracking Ampt and expect it. "It may be invisible to the naked eye but it was there for almost a year, meaning you haven't had it checkup." "Excuse me, but why are you taking it?" Ochako said which got the others to focus on the protégé. "I'm the main reason that this Conduct weapon was made, which remind me." Like a scanner, light came out of his hands and scan everyone before he forms a holo pad. "I can make the basic for of your Conduct weapons but the final touches will come from you."

After that short speech, Tech join them to the training ground marked and wait for Izuku who is changing. "How do you like the design, it maybe from scratch but it suits you well." "How the hell will my Quirk work with this badass, did I cover it at every use?!" "Not really, there will be capsule you load and reject that is fill with your sweats and the recoil can be adjusted into modes, an easy drop and a fast shot into the gut if aim." "For a giant nerd, you not completely useless." Bakugou and Tech was having a conversation on making a Conduct weapon for the new Hybrid hero in training as the youngest had just finish the repair on the AMPT. Almost everyone either can't wait to have Conduct power or are patient to earn them, thought Eijiro was the only one nervous. "I'm ready for the training." Deku came out wearing a suit that look like it was made from blast shard, there was line that divide it into squares as Izuku still have the mouth shield on his neck. "It suit well for a beginner, better have the support member send your new version to me so I can make it Conduct proof."

The doors of the area open for the students to enter to be a city that was overtaken by a forest. There huge chunks of building holded by think vines as a gigantic tree was in the center. "Big Top Tree zone, this will be tough to move around." "You must have been here before Midoriya, any tips we should know about." "Just avoid green vine on the walls, they grab you and try to absorb all your strength to the last drop. Thought Kac-chan might want to explore the place for Blast shards since it does make him stronger." Izuku then face Katsuki after he finish talking to Tsyu-chan, but he left already. "We got hour a few minutes so anyone want to make a plan or something."

 **15 minutes later**

"This is the location." Deku said with Bakugou agreeing for once since he too got a Tapwatch on the upper arm thanks to the grenade. "Yup. And now it's final boss time." Sarah came with a villain look and a picture. "Your goal is to find the bomb that is here, half time is the limit and go!" Most of the students left to search for the bomb as they have search skill, while other can't fight directly at the moment. "Let's dance!" Sarah said as she blocks a dual swing from Deku before Katsuki send a blast to the torso.

 **Control room**

"Your arena seems more of an apocalypse situation." Nezu, U.A. principal, said as Sarah had got up and attack the frontliners, but Tenya did a sweep kick as he uses the hit and run tactics. "I know but for some reason, the founders believe that there be a new Beast since it came with the Conduct Gene. For now, we just prepare for anything that might come our way." Willian respond as Shoto's ice attack was absorb by Sarah hair before her sends a fire and ice combo attack at him. "Let just hope she doesn't go too far with those she doesn't respect."

 **Forest city**

"Take this!" Izuku use Kinetic Pulse to toss a car at Sarah before taking cover. 'She gotten stronger than last time, I have a lot to catch up.' _"Deku, come in."_ "Yes Uraraka." They using coms that Tech gave during the wait. _"We're about half way through the city and the bomb wasn't found yet. *smash* And Mineta did something prevert again."_ "I may have an idea, but it is risky. I just need some time." With that, Izuku focus on not just electricity, but on ice and flame in secret.

After 7 minutes, Sarah had tried out the front liners. "Wow, you really strong to toughen out this long with my attacks. Smoke grenade is really showing how he handles the power of two." "I'm going to smother you!" Sarah use her hair to stop all of Katsuki's attacks. "*yawn* Good team work as always, but I want a CQC duel with my little bro." "Detonation Blast" Blocking Deku's heavy attack with her hair, she guards against the slash from her side with her arms. "Good, you're close; now I can make this a cage match." Sarah swim her hair to make a cyclone of elements which kept others from entering. "What the hell is that?!" Rikido shouted in surprise as Katsuki already knows. "She put up her Conduct trap on the both of them for a personal fight. What kind of power Deku has?!"

 **Inside**

"Overcharge!" The hairs of Sarah cover her limbs as the elements flow out of her eyes. "Come on Izuku-nii, let see if you can reuse their power again. Gum-gum Element Pistol!" She stretched her right arm back before launching it forward in bullet speed Izuku who dodge t before sending a fireball and them an ice shot with Pincer Bolt for good measure. "I won't disappoint them again." He crosses his arms and hold his pinkies down with his thumbs as the rest were held up before he transforms. Tri-Overcharge"


	12. Chapter 12

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 12: Battle against Big Sis Part

 **Disclaimer:** Tri-Overcharge

"Tri- Overcharge" Just like before, electricity covers his body as 3 pair of wings was for this battle. Thought fire and ice was in the mix with electricity as well on the body. "Never thought I see this form again; you really are better sic that before." "..." Before Sarah can notice, Deku already punch her in the face only for her head to stretch back far. "Gum Gum Element

Bell" (Yes, she a fan of that show.) Her head return for a headbutt but Izuku jump back before sending some attacks. "Tri-Bolt Streams" Sarah block or dodge triple element attack as she got close for CQC, her little brother figure has his AMPTs out clash and trade blows. Some time the two part and send range attacks while moving around the zone before returning to clash again as shock waves hit the temporal wall.

 **Outside the zone**

*Boom boom boom* "Damn, that some sick fight!" Denki shouted as the rest agree in some way. "Hey Bakugou, is there any way to help Deku?" Ochaco ask only be yell at. "Don't said me so freely Doll Face, you getting on my nerves! Though there is a way, we need another active Conduct to begin with." Just then, someone speak up. "I'm a Crystal Conduct."

 **Inside the zone**

"... You getting back to standard strength Deku, but you still have a long way to go." Sarah say as her student was panting with his form off. "I can still go on..." *KaBoom* There was a breach in the wall and something came through to drag Deku out of there as Sarah just stare at the sealed opening. "SO the hidden gem came out of the stone."

When Izuku recover from the energy fargue, he wakes up with his classmates as Eijiro had crystal shards all over him. "I feel like something has happened." "Hard Head is a Hybrid." Katsuki stated as Ochaco took over the explaining. "Well, it kinda happens like this…"

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ochako said as the two active Conducts create a giant sphere of smoke and crystal. "It's a simple Conduct Fusion attack; now get out of the way Doll Face or you get caught in the blast!" Bakugou said as Eijiro feel pump on using his Conduct power again. "This is going to be awesome!" "Yeah, but why didn't you tell me about it! I thought we're childhood friends of sort?" Mina said as Minoru mutter something about young love before being hit by a chip off pebble. "There was Hybrid hunting at the time and I try to keep it hidden until I become a Pro-Hero." "Shut up and help launch this already! And Four-Eye, get ready to go!" Tenya was about to do his rule of perfection thing when the wall was being breach. "Smoky Quartz"_

 **RETURN**

"...After that, Iida-san go in and got you out." "I thought Bakugou was going to kill you." Tsu-san said before explosions were release near her. "Shut it Toad!" "Frog." "Whatever!" Deku have record the new attack and update any info of their friends before speaking. "Seem like you guys couldn't find the bomb." "Okay, how did you know about it?" Kyoka said with a creep out chill. "I actually know where it is." "Deku!" Sarah shouted as she disperses the trap and her Overcharge and is now on four like a beast. "Get ready to be beaten by your sister." Her hair fires assorted element for each student as they run away a bit like headless chickens. "We going to die I I'm still a cherry!" Grape head said before being smack by a rock. Izuku chose to run ahead to the flames and throw both AMPTs at Sarah who block it with her arms, but Deku Electric Dash to close the gap and have his hand ready for a hit. "3% Tri-strike Smash." With just a whisper, Izuku punch Sarah in the belly and she upchuck the bomb she put inside of herself.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh?!" Is what everyone shouted as Sarah grabs the bomb and play hacky sack as she jumps away from Izuku. "You alway find a way to trick your opponents into following your plan without knowing. I just make a guess in the fight and it pay off." "Good job, though you still need to finish it." She atmeantely charge forward and attack, the students dodge for cover with Eijiro create crystal barriers around them. "Gum Gum Firework" The Hybrid Pro Hero spins around with her limbs sending attacks all over. _"Deku, you got a plan for this?"_ "I have one, but it acquires Kacchan to work with me." _"Just say it already! If it a Conduct attacks, then I even work with the weakest of the group!"_ "Thanks, now the key is timing…"

"When Sarah stops to re collect herself, she notices the silence. "Giving up already, I thought you want to be heroes?" Just then, ice came from one side as a sound blast came in the opposite as Sarah absorb both with her hair. "Really? You could have try… okay, that much better." Almost everyone uses their Quirk to send attacks or throw debrises to confuse her as the two rival had climbed the highest building nearly. "It just like before, only for real." "Shut it Deku, we have a test to pass." The Ttwo lock arms in opposite side as they fall head down and spin as their elements was release. "Thunder Smog" Their target uses her hair to block much of the attack as she holds on with the recoil stun her body. "You gotta try harder than that to win!" Just then, Eijiro run forward with his right arm in front and cover with crystals. 'Just like the battle master said, use my Quick to make harder than diamond crystal to handle sound attack.' "Hard Shatter Diamonds" His hand send shard of crystals as they break through the sound barrier and pierce the bomb. _"Class 1-A is the winner!"_ Willy announce on the mic before everyone feel tired from the battle.

 **Rest spot**

"Is this how you feel during the summer?" Hanta said as everyone took a break before heading back. "Yup." Izuku say as he pops a candy in his mouth before electricity came out when he opens his mouth. "What kind of candy was that?" Rikido said. "Blast Suckers, someone created this to help recharge yourself after emptying your Conduct bar, thought it best to choose the flavor that matches your element like I have Electric-Lemon." Katsuki go to the vending machine and saw the candy before buying the Smoky-Cherry.

 **Observe room**

"Sarah, why did you only use one element per student?" "I not sure, my hair just chooses them on its own like with Deku-nii face three after the accident." "Let just hope it didn't lie about the type."


	13. Chapter 13

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 13

The News Intruders

 **Morning**

"Another day at school, and the reporter come way too easily." Izuku said as he gets through a group of reporters. "Hey, don't bother the students!" Sarah said as she yells at the reporters as the rest of the students and some teachers pass by. "Yeah, I'm All-Might's daughter by adopten, I am also a Hybrid and if my students get hurt because of you there free my fury!" She enters just as one of the reporters try to follow but was block off by the secretary. In class Erasehead Point out the major mistakes, mostly Katsuki and Izuku. "Arf arf!" Chuck barked as he was sitting on a mini student desk, the class just see him as part of the class. "Now for the big news, you guy get to pick your class president and others of the council." Sarah say as Deku try to hide himself during the hand raising. 'Stay small, I can't handle big groups.' "You guys vote on it, plus it is must be on someone else for a fair and noble or else it a selfish thing for a hero." Willy stated as the class started to cast their vote and Sarah list them on the board. "Deku-nii have 5 vote so he's the president, Yaoyorozu is Vice with 4, Iida and Bakugo got 3 so they go to the delta squad, and by that I mean they make ideas on future problems with a third that we vote on later." The Prez (for now) feel like hiding as there was chaos in the class and Katsuki was chasing Chuck for voting. 'I'm not a big leader type.

 **Lunch**

"I'm going to resign." Izuku said to his friends. "Why, you got skills and you the one that planned the win!" Ochako almost shouted as Tenya sent in his reason on the voting. "Well, I learn from my Conduct training that I'm not a big group leader since I have trouble getting a bunch of teammates together, I mean they also do this with 21 per group and the 5 people council. I may not be able to give orders but careful planning was more my style to help." his two friend then say something along awesome and amazing as the secrets of S.C.D. was shown more earlier than they thought, what follows was Tenya's connection to his family business with heroes.

*Beep, beep* The alarms lit up as all the students in the lunch room ran of in fear except for 1-A, who was hanging from the ceiling thank to the Crystal Conduct. "They aren't leaving fashionably, wee?" Yuga pointed out when Deku thought of something. "It a fake out." This got the class's attention. "I mean, the alarm rang during lunch when every student is pack in and there no noise. Can anyone see the problem inside?" "The Press, they are the one the trigger the alarm and your sister figure is chewing them out!" "Why did they temp her… Right now we need a way to stop the chaos." "Well most of us are useless now." Katsuki say as ideas was throw until Tenya have it. "Uraraka, make me float!" "Okay!" What happen next will help Deku on the class.

"Before we vote on the last member of the Council, the first is that everyone else will have a personal job helping with the class that is on the board." That got everyone ready to get one before the others. "The second is that I'm going to switch places with Iida for that fact that he shown true leadership during the crisis earlier." That got most to agree. "By the way Deku, what do you mean that it was a fake out?" Ochako pointed out that fact. "Well, the best way to declare war is to create confusion in the defenseless moment in the enemy's base and steal the needed info for an ambush in another place. What was reveal can change the tides of a battle, but the fact we're students means that our quirks are still unnoticed for now." The class just laugh at his prediction before continue their students while the teacher discusses. "Midoriya seem to be on the point on that." "Well Banana Man, he was the top on tactics and battle strategizes."

 **Afternoon, Conduct Campus**

"What the point on finding materials in that zone if I can create them?" Momo say as most of the class watch Katsuki take a car cover out and Eijiro digging through a pile of junk. "Energy from Blast shards are release from below and strength materials over time, so it just like search diamonds in coals." Willy explain as Tech use the items to make two Conduct weapons. "Now they need a name to be completed." "Blast Edge." "The Manly Knuckle, or Knuckle to shorten it." Then Tech drop papers in front of them. "These are for having license to use them in emergency. Have your teachers check for any mistake and I get your cases to store them."


	14. Chapter 14

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 14:

Battle at USJ part 1- Double Class = Double Trouble

 **Disclaimer:** A little change

 **Morning**

"This is so awesome!" Mina said as she becomes the third of the Delta Squad. "Why do we have her join Deku?" Katsuki ask Izuku with a threat in his eyes. "Beside the voting, Ashido-san add in the crazy yet fun factor to the group." "That right! We need to have joyment at times or else everything will become too stall." Tenya was aborted on this if the part of balance was highlite. "What I don't get is where we're heading." Momo pointed old before the elder by knowledge Conduct respond. "Just trying to tame the flame before both sides get burn.

They enter a spare room to see three other students inside. "Well is it isn't class 1-A, I heard rumors that you are all hybrid. Can you be more prideful on something you have no control of. You can't even take a break because you have to tame the untamable! Aghc!" The blond was knock out by a big hand. "Sorry about Monoma, he just a handful. I'm Itsuka Kendo." The red hair girl with growing hands said before pointing to the boy with silver hair and weird scar around his eyes. "That Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and the prevert is Neito Monoma." Itsuka then point to the one knock out at the moment. Tenya took over his job as president by saying everyone name and place on the Council. "Prez, vice, and first Delta." Deku said as he touches the blue scarf then dump a pitcher of water on Neito, Katsuki was the only one smiling while Tetsutetsu was about to use his quirk when the water on Neito's head went to his hand like how Delsin gain a new power or skill before being absorbed. "Don't lie about what you are Copycat, having a copying Quirk and being an absorbing type doesn't put you in a higher tier even if you and your class are semis." He sits down as every still feel the shock.

"Anyways, our teachers have an agreement to do a joint class field trip but wants our aprovel for this to pass. So do we have collided or not." There as a bit of bickering until the mule of the room speak. "So you want to scout any rival from the other class that is in the hero course, how low will you go." "Denying means that you afraid to lose, but it still your choice. I rather have at least a small bond to counter the other courses that with aim to push us down, especially since Conducts like to have turf wars." The last thing Izuku said got everyone mind into remembering the summer event S.C.D. did for support, follow by everyone with common teenage sense to agree. "Now that we agree, let's head to class and notify the teachers." Tenya said before 1-A head out first. "Okay Deku, why you act differently the moment you touch one of those scarf?!" Izuku touch white. "It was a habit I develop if you believe me Kacchan. And before anyone ask, yes the joint invoid what happen yesterday but I only guessing that it was worse than it seem."

 **Bus stop**

"Wow Deku, I thought you will use your costume again." Ochako said as Izuku use the Conduct suit. "Tech told me to this new version since my old one is in piece, though he did say something about improving it to improve my Quirk's control." He also has the scarfs, mouth guard, glove and clock. "Ha, ha, the fact that yours was destroyed mean you are a weaker hero by default. Perhaps our class should be the number one." "If you going to bully Deku then you gotta face me." Sarah said with a demonic look as Neito was shaking in fear. "Wow, you got Vlad King as your teacher, and Tempest as your Conduct helper?" Deku was going into his fanboy mode only for the first born double element Conduct Pro-Hero. "Izuku right, I want to talk to you after class." Minoru complain on the unfairness of how Midoriya getting all the girls as the rest wonder if it connects to S.C.D. as Tenya told everyone the setting place on the unique S.C.D. bus that he looks inside.

 **In the bus**

"Something tells me that this was made for an apocalypse." A boy that was completely black said as the two classes was divided in the middle. "You got that right." The driver said as she pulls out from her seat. "It on auto-pilot if you ask, thought we don't need to mention if you play inFAMOUS 2. You could say we preparing for the Beast to return, but that won't happen at this time right Deku?" "Don't make everyone worry about something that won't show up Headlights." Izuku said as Headlight begin to glow. "I still don't get why you choose Steamwork over me, then again he was closer than me so I go back to driving." What have next is that Tsuyu got everyone talking about their Quirks to the end of the ride.

 **UJS**

"Hey Thirteen, I got the contracts for uniting USJ with S.C.D.'s training zones." "Perhaps later." Sarah dive in after the space hero did his speech, but Deku already holds the AMPTs which cause the Heroes to stand on guard as a portal was form. "Everyone huddle up!" Thirteen and Vlad King, help me protect the students!" "This is a real Villain attack, don't join in unless we we say so!" Eraserhead, Avatar, and Tri-vasion said the horde of villains came out of the portal. "I can see Conducts within the group, but the biggest threats are the two with their brain expose." Tempest said as ice and flame form around both of her arms. "Eraserhead, Thirteen, Vlad King, Tempest, Tri-vasion, and Avatar. The file I took from AU say only most of you should be here, and All-Might should be here too. There is even twice the amount of students." Kurogiri said before sharp hair spike pass through his almost mist body. "He have to deal with a crime across town, Streamwork is driving him back here." 'I glad he over tire himself or those two things could attack right now.' Avatar thought as she did tell her father to rest after a healing treatment. "He not here… We came all this way… and brought playmates… where is the... symbol of peace? I wonder if he come if I kill some of these kids." Tomura said before he grabs Tri-vasion's fist and rot the flesh away. "Letting your angry take control isn't very hero like." "That true, if I don't counter." Tri have stab Toura with a spike growing from the ground, though it was shallow as the blood coming out is absorb into a water bubble. "I want to know who you really are cause there's no way you the true boss." He jumps back as the blood was then store in a vail while he covers his wounds in stone.

"I can't find the villian that is jamming everything here." Tempest said as the students have figure out the problem. "But there's villains in the zones for some reason." "We worry about them later; our current object is to protect the students." Eraserhead said as both charge in. "The Quirk stopper has subdued those with quirks as Tempest start with the Conducts. "Flame Wheel" She sent a burning disk at them. "Hail Gatling" Hails can out of her palm as she mows down those coming at her. "Helix Whip" A dual whip attack hits any off her reach as she has one though. 'I need to protect the Twin's brother figure or I will never forgive myself.' "You have my permission to fight, my students." Avatar said before Kurogiri came to stop the students from escaping. "Don't think you can take us down so easily!" The two active Hybrids students of 1-A attack the mist guy before anyone notice but miss as he fogs the entire class. "Everyone stay together." Izuku say before most of the group was taken through and the next thing he saw was water.'They try to make it difficult for the teachers to protect us, but if their aim is All-Might then they save the their weapon for last.' He then bashes the head of an aquatic villain with AMPT before chained it and throw it to a student of 1-B just as Tsu-chan kick another away with the shortest kid in her arm before using her tongue to grab Deku as he got the girl with horns. "Goodbye." She pulls them out of the water as Izuku grab the other class girl before landing as Minoru was slam on the deck for doing a pervert move. "Thanks Tsu-san." "Yeah you jerk, both of you save me back there!" That gotten silent as 1-A try to understand the girl. "Don't mind her, Monoma tell Tsunotori to said awful words since she an exchange student." A brown hair boy said about his blonde female classmate. "With that out of the way, we can focus on the problem at hands." Tsuyu said as the Tri-Conduct explain. "They have the place set like a trap, having every ready to defeat All-Might." "But he won't lose to them, All-Might invincible!" The smallest shouted only for electricity runs over Izuku. "That not true, even the number one hero has a weakness. But what worries me is that one of the brain showing monster has multiple Conduct powers being sew into it in a way, the other maybe the same in Quirks from what I sensing before." He then stares at the water. "They may have the zones cover with the best people, but the fact that Tsu-san is here in the Flood zone instead of the Flame Zone means that they don't know our Quirks." He was in mutter mode at that point. "That right, Tetsutetsu should be here as when since his Quirk get him cover in rust." The 1-B male said. "Our best bet is to use our Quirks together and come up with a plan, I will go first to cut the tension between classes: I'm Izuku Midoriya, my Quirk is Powerhouse which strengthen me to a higher level basic on how much I use, but I can injure myself if I use more than I can handle, plus I am an Electric Conduct." The others did their part.

 **Collapse Zone**

*Boom boom boom* "Don't use my Quirk!" Katsuki shout at Neito who use his copy quick on the wrong person. "I already use the others type so I'm testing something new." "Stop this fighting between each other and focus on the villages." A girl with vines for hair said as the hard skin bros was bashing foes. "Whatever, you guys can go to where the teachers are, I'm going to beat that mist up. With him down then all of the others are stuck for when the heroes around." Katsuki was about to leave but Eijiro stop him. "If that true then it best if we go together, we are going in the same direction." And when one goes, the others follow. "Thought I never knew you can be calm since I first met you." "I am calm! Now hard skin bros go at front while garden head take the rear!" "The explosion quirk user said as he took out Blast Edge as the other Hybrid got Knuckle out before crystal form a shield.

 **Landslide Zone**

"You can come out." Shouto said as two student of 1-B was behind a rock. "Talk about cutting it." "Yeah… Hey, where you going?!" "To where the fight is."

 **Mountain Zone**

"Yay!" Denki said as he was brain fried for the moment. "He going to be useless for a while." Kyoka said with an angry voice before she has to hold a laugh after a second look, Momo on the other hand. "He did say that he has no control of his Quirk, plus I was able to cover us in an insulation sheet so he can go all out." "Can you work on covering yourself?" Itsuka ask before a villain got the no mind student. "Hands up. And no Quirks allowed. Try anything and I'll kill him." The girls did as told but try to talk their way out of it as Kyoka aim to do an attack, thought it was useless to this villain. "What'll it going to be? Your lives or his? Now… Don't move… Ack!" The villain drops Denki and back up to show a barbed wire piercing through his torso. "Damn kid, he's a Hybrid!" What appear to be a thunderbolt has been blocked by a wall of wires. "Yay!" More wires appear from Denki's body before diving into the ground like snakes and surround the villain before a giant hammer made of wires finish it. "That a bit brute." Itsuka as Kyoka remember something from Deku after Conduct training. _"Sometimes having no mind can release your power."_ 'So that what he means, lucky there was an easy to deal with this.' She thought as the electric wire turn to the girls. "Yaoyorozu, make some wire and give it to the idiot." "But won't that make him stronger." "Just trust me!" Momo did as told and the wire as caught by the Conduct ones before being absorbed. What happen next is that the girls have VIP seats on wires as Denki carry them to the next zone to collect more students.


	15. Chapter 15

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 15:

Battle at USJ part 2- everyone has come

 **Disclaimer:** Teamwork makes the dream work

 **Flood zone**

Izuku was standing on the railing of the boat he stare at the villains in the water. "Hey fish for brains, bet you can't catch me with those weak fins!" 'Thank you Fira for the trash talk lessons, even if Isca said it's unneeded.' Deku then jumps into the air "Here how's it goes, I'll smash the water with electricity in the air with Minoru sending as many balls into the water." As it was planned, all the villains was shock and stuck together, as Tsuyuz-chan had grab Minoru and hop into the air as Pony launch her horns. "By using our Quirks, will get across the water while avoiding the shock." Tsuyu-chan use one of the horns to jump higher as her tongue grab 1-B students with Pony jump with the pull and her classmate use his Quirk to make a solid air platform to repeat the action, Deku use Lightning Tether on the second horn to meet everyone else as he got the four of them on his back as he float them to the edge. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' "It safe to dive in." *spalt* The five swam closer to the edge as Izuku mutter about how things might become worse with just one error. "Midoriya, you scaring us." "Sorry just nerves." They saw Eraserhead end up facing Willy's opponent as the conduct himself trap as many villains to a knock out state only for the dry eyes man to have his right elbow to rot close to the bone and be force into the ground by the Quirk Nomu as Thirteen has taken damage by his own Quirk. "Just a life for someone that can't fight-" *Crash* "Gear Second" Kamen Avatar has steam forming off her skins as Kurogiri was slam by the Conduct Nomu. "Seem like you have a solid body if you can wear clothes, thought you must have forgotten my gear." She notice Thirteen before calling for help. "Vlad King, use your blood to pact Thirteen before he get worse." She then face the students. "Everyone, try to get Iida out so he can get help!" after some arguing and forcing the warp user away long enough while Sarah got off of the biofreak hit the other to rescue her senpai, Tenya got out and ran faster that before, so fast that he couldn't see the neon lights coming out of his mufflers as he head to U.A.

 **Halfway point**

"So All-Might, how is it to be able to relax in your true self?" Steamwork said as #1 Pro hero has drinking a smoothie made by Lunch Rush made. "It's kind of nice if there no trouble, I just glad that the S.C.D. staff kept my secret." "You're family to us, plus the donations you give to us at times." Just then, they saw Tenya running past them while leaving a trail of neon. "...yep, he at the breaking point and there's trouble in USJ. Hang on, I'm kicking it to higher gear!" "We must get there on time!"

 **USJ**

"Gum Gum, Jet Gatling" Avatar had took out the two Nomus and then trap them with her hair, but she and the other Conducts were at their limits. "Shigaraki, we better leave before the Pro-heroes comes." "In a minute Kurogiri, I want to leave a message." Tomura said as he reach the flood group and was about to touch Tsuyu-chan only to stop. "You really are pretty cool. Eraserhead." "Smash" Deku attack the foe who was going to hurt his classmates that he able to use 5% without hurting himself and has use all three Conduct elements he has, but now feel like he hit something big and tough. "Everyone get back!" The water just push those inside the pound? away as Izuku launch Electric Blast on the Quirk Nomu only for its skin to repair itself. "A Hybrid that want to copy All-Might, I was told you be a major problem to the goal." Tomura order the Nomu to crush its captured as the boy was planning to go full out even if he lose his friends when a cart break through the doors and crash into the Nomu who just let go of Deku and move to protect its master was it throw the cart away as someone got those nearby out of the water and to a safe distance as his muscular body gives hope to all. "Fear not. I… am her!"

"All-Might!" Almost everyone shout as Izuku go join them. "I had a bad feeling… so I have Steamwork go over the speed limit as I saw young Iida ran past us, then Headlight tell me the gist of things when she got a sense of the problem tell us on the cart." His thought did the opposite of his voice as he frown. "I've been waiting, hero. You're worthless trash." Some extra villains try to attack him only for steam and neo attacks knock them. "Let's us deal with the small frys." Headlight said with Steamwork as they got off the cart. CIt time to show that semi aren't as weak most may think." Two just charge at the villains with speed close to an elite as they knock out foes with an unique fighting style. "Laser Claws" Headlight send slashes of neo light towards enemies before they transform into binds just as Steamwork punch the ground "Fog Geyser" Steam erupt from the ground as it captured more villains. "Gaahhhaaaa!" The Conduct Nomu change targets to them but something up with the two drivers. "Gear Shift" their elements cover their joints, shoulder, torso, hands, and feet along with a mask form are the eyes. They gone even faster than before as they kept the Nomu on toes before doing a combo move. "Special Effects" Neo Steam wrap around the Nomu and stopping it movement. "The best way to deal with multi-elements Conducts is use mix attacks." The two said as All-Might laugh. "It's great to see heroes working together so well."

"Hold on All-Might, the thing has many Quirks jam inside of it like high regeneration and shock absorption to handle 100%. You either got beyond your limits or fight differently to win." Deku explain with only a thumb up as a sign before All-Might got in for a close attack. "Carolina Smash" That stun the Nomu as All-Might was ending it with a german suplex only for Shigaraki to interfere as a portal got the Nomu grip on the #1 hero's torso which almost open the hidden wound. 'All-Might won't make it any longer if those two keep interfering on dragging the fight, but there no way I could help with… thank you Kaachan.' "You guys go to the entrance, I'm going to make a opening." Before anyone could notice, Izuku ran toward the fight. "Foolish." Shigaraki was about to teleport the young tri-hybrid away, yet only a grin was shown. "Got ya." "Get the hell out if the way, Deku!" Katsuki took out the portal Quirk user before binding him in smoke as ice and glue held the Nomu. "Gaaah!" The hardening bros try to hit Tomura that dodge, but was caught in vines. "Don't let him touch you, he can root any substance once all 5 digits made contact." The girl controlling the vines attaches to her head has slam him to the ground follow by wire that only glaze him as other range attacks followed. "This is a great way to travel, no?" Yuga said as the remaining student that was teleported away was now riding on the wire of a dumb face kid who brain is still fried. "Is it me or did this guy have his Conduct power active since his first brain fried." A 1-B student said, not know the boy in question is back to normal. "Hey, what the heck is going on with my body?!" Denki said before Kyoka sigh. "You were a Conduct since you first dumb yourself. Now get us to safety with your wires." "That explain why we end up not having any when we need them back home, thought I have no way to move these 'limbs', I think are." "Move them with your mind; just remember to keep track of each." With help of the tri-hybrid in hidden, the electric wire student got the ones he carry with some hitchhikers back to the entrance, the ones staying back are those that could handle the cross fire.

"Took you guy long enough." Izuku said with a smile. "You lucky I was aiming for the misty creep." "A bro always help a bro out." "These villains really ruin the class trip." "The symbol of peace won't lose that easily." Katsuki, Eijiro, Tetsutetsu, and Shoto said as the Conduct teachers was up and running. "Hey Dad, let's finish these Bio rejects together!" Many facepalm on Sarah dumbness at times as Tomura was getting angry at the new info. "Thank for wasting years of work protecting you." Willy sweatdrop before the Conduct Nomu break free. "It's be best if we use our weapons to protect the students." Tempest suggest which got the okay from their Tapscreen for the go. "It get to use Show Time since the fall." Headlight said as she move her dagger fans at any villains attacking her, one got her wrist, but the gear like collar burn the skin like a tire. "You know that place was silent for a reason, thought Engine Pipe do need a tune up later." Streamwork said as he shooting his target with his dual pistols. "I just wish I was there to help out, but now I want to dig Liger Saber on HIM…" Tempest desire to use her claw whips on the man that took someones precise from her, but these lowly thugs will do for now. "Nomu, get our ride back here." The beast did what its rotten master order after recover itself, and Katsuki was about to Smoke dash out of the way in time. "All-Might, it time to beat the snot out of this inhuman faker." Tri-Vansion barely shouted as he use a pipe to hold the other in place. "Right, now it time to show you was our school motto really means!" All-Might shout as he duke it out with the Nomu that was to be his equal. "Water Formation: Sea Scyter" He hook stab the Nomu that has all but one element multiple times while slamming it to the ground to send in impact damage. "Earth Formation: Land Ax" Chopping was his next tatic while spinning for continuous attack, switching rotation if he is being stop. "Wind Formation: Sky Spear" Thousand stab, Next he did. Go up the air, he force it to. "Really for the big cannon Avatar!" "Not yet Tri, the timing is too soon!" Said Hybrid heroine had enlarge her arms to giant's size before stretching them back far. "Semic Formation: Quake Pick Ax" a swipe on the legs trip it as Tri slam his weapon down on the torso. "Cyclone Formation: Spout Sickle" As the Nomu got up, Tri stab it under the jaw before hook around it neck for a throw. "Gravity Formation: Meteor Hatchet" Following his opponent, Tri slam it down and pin it in place with a stab. "Ready for the take down!" Avatar shout the same time her father has reached his barrages of fists. "Triangle Formation: Bio-Hab Harbert" A backward hook throw follow by a upward chop and a spiral thrust send the Conduct Nomu air board. "Gear Third" Sarah's arms came back and slam her target to the wall. "Gum-Gum Giant Bazooka" "Surpass your limit- Go Beyond: Plus Ultra!" like father like daughter, the Quirk Nomu crash into it sibling as the two fly away. "You cheated…" Tomura said with an angry voice, but Izuku was the one to respond before anyone else. "You the one that cheated, it you villains that force us heroes to become more dangerous! I don't know what happen to you but that give you no rights to cause pain to others like you some type of god!" Electricity cover him as he look at the rotten villain with angry. "Tomaru Shikigari… we don't have much time, if we want to kill All-Might then we must act as he still weak." 'Young Midoriya..' All-Might remembers what his adopted daughter has told him about Izuku's old team. "Right, we're the **Final Boss**!" 'Now!' Using the higher percent he can handle, Deku launch himself toward as he still is cover by his element. 'I just need to keep them away from All-Might just a bit more, the heroes are almost here and he still need to teach me more about being a pro. Even if I lose some of my body, if it save someone then it is enough… Wish you two can see me now.' His right arm is ready to do a Blast Punch on soon to be user of All for One's hand only for a bullet injury the hand as Tenya came with the Pro-Heroes.

"Sorry everyone. We're a little late. We brought everyone we could. President of Class 1-A, Tenya Iida! Reporting for Duty!" A shadow move on the floor without something to project it as it got behind a group of villains that someone manage to jump out of it and slash them with a katana that has shurikens spinning on it. "Shinobi Striker, protecting from the hidden world." The Conduct Heroes use their combine power to bind the two top enemies, but a wave of elements break the binds and trap a tire out All-Might in a dome as everyone one turn to face a black sleeved cloak with a wooden mask that has strange symbols place on the upper face and a clothes with sharp fang sew tied to cover the lower face. Out of everyone that seen the newcomer, only the Conduct know how much the tides changed. "The Duke is HERE!"


	16. Chapter 16

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 16:

Battle at USJ part 3- A order of Truth cover in Truth with a side of Truth sprinkled by Truth

 **Disclaimer:** True Heroes help without asking.

"Nice to see you idiots again." The strange guy nickname Duke said as the Conduits try to control themselves will feelings from two years ago. "What's take you so long you Hybrid fool, for someone that know the future you sure are last." "Sorry your rottenness, but you and I both know that I can only change events a tiny bit since I am trying to save my future." The man from the future- or he said -jump away from a deluxe attack from Tempest as she ran forward with her claws out for a giant strike. "Tem-Terror" Thought the attack cause major damage, the attack's force was absorbed by a shield being form on Duke's left arm that has the same design as the AMPTs. "Solid Block…" "A weapon that use the enemies attack into strength thanks to the Blast Core in the center, plus it can shine a light that is radioactive to Conduit beasts." Duke said as he put something on his right hand and punch, it causes the Duel Conduct to cough blood as she stabs the ground to slow herself down. "Breaking Point…" "Yup, the other weapon that I 'borrow', it really can focus one's punch in an atomic point for maximum damage without destroying anything unless the user has the gear create ability available." "Spike Uprise" Spikes made of shadows impale and pin Duke still as Shinobi Striker has appear from behind. "Face the wrath of Star Slicer." The shurikens spin so fast as if it's were mini-saws disks before they hit Solid Block with the arm bending unnaturally. "Like I said before, I have no weak point or weakness." The right arm follows for a punch, but Avatar block it with her suddenly back arms crossed. "Wow, using micro-bots to harden your skin to copy that power in that anime you love to watch. I'm impress that your body wasn't destroyed, yet." During that moment, Tri went to get the remain students out if there, but one wasn't moving. "Deku, we next to get away nowa Hey-" "You didn't tell me." Something was rising out of the boy. "He took their stuffs and use them like he wants." Angry was in his eyes as Duke push back his foes with a smile. "He must… he must…" Duke then block Deku who eyes was in rage as one AMPT was cover in electricity before while the other follow with other element. "DIE!" Flame finally made contact for explosions as Izuku jump away, the fire and lightning each form different armor of beast, dragon and phoenix.

"Beast Drive" This new form got the students to think about this kid as a war kid, with only Kacchan being the one that notice the Deku he knows would never act this… deadly. "What the fucking hell is going on with that idiot nerd!" "That what we trying to understand, Beast Drive shouldn't be available when he hasn't done a Summon yet." Willy said as he got his group back to the others while the Conduct Heroes retreat for now, Ochako then ask. "What happening with Deku-kun, and why those weapons that the hybrid villain has similar builds as Deku's." "Well, the mode my imouto in is Beast Drive, an opposite to Overcharge in the Karma dual tree branch. You need to gain the skill Summon of the side, which get you a Beast made from your Conduct element energy. Those weapons are similar because they were supposed to got to him since they were his partners' from summer training camp. As for the flame, he a Trio type." Sarah explain her best without revealing much. "What I don't get is why he lost his cool?" "It because his Karma is in Infamous." "Tech said from the group as Duke shoot elements attack at the entrance only for the boy genius to block it. "Game Rune: Barrier" Runes from video game forms to protect everyone. "That not possible, the only way for that to happen is… Damn it, Duke can use Switch!" Tempest was angry at that fact as Headlight explain. "Switch is a technique that was used to switch the Karma of a Conduct after sortens conditions was made. Neglect emotion for Bad and relaxing for Good, all Elites of the S.C.D. learn this to help stop wild Conducts and help student gain abilities of both paths for complete training." Izuku attack with beast like movement while the AMPTs were chained for whip like attacks, but Duke only smile. "You getting stronger with each pain you endure alone, but that not enough to defeat me!" Able to bypass his defense, Duke got close to 1-inch punch Deku away while taking his weapons. "You have no chance on defeating me, so I'll keep these until you proven yourself to own them. For now, I will let you play with this." Duke summon a lightning dragon, a fire phoenix, and an ice alicorn before they fuse into one beast that face off with the 9th user that follow.

*bam, bam* Snipe try to take out Duke but a shield of different elements protects him. "I almost forgot about you." He just stomps the ground yet spikes trail forward that the Conduit heroes was barely able to combine power to block it. "I just let you face the other summons keep you company." 19 beasts of a different elements each was summon as Duke went to the dome that was being break from inside. "Damn it, we need to get my dad out of there!" Sarah plan on running in only for Willy to grab her shoulder. "That wouldn't be enough, we need to deal with the summons before the students get hurt, where did Chuck went to Tech?" "He suiting up with his gear, thought it best to have numbers for this battle." The Prime Conduct adults just nodded to each before taking a stand. "Spirit Beast Release" Shinobi Striker has a Crow of shadow perched on his arm, a griffin formed by fire and ice was next to Tempest, Tri-Vansion got out an earth golem, a water hydra, and a wind scorpion with multiple tails and piercers as Kamen Avatar have a beast made from her hair. *Bark, bark, growl* Chuck returns with armor all over his fully large body with many sharp gears and mouthed guns on. "Full Cavalry, nice choose. Now charge!"

 **In the dome**

'Damn it, I can't use One For All for today and everyone else is fighting. What kind of hero am I?' "One that needs to rely on others for non-heroing stuff. You really need to get your priorities straight." Duke said to All-Might as he got in. "And don't worry about revealing your secret to the media, I'm actually on the good side, even if I go back to my motto." The Hybrid gave hero number one a drink as they talk. "Even though we first met just now, for some reason I see you as a friend." "Time travel, you get to see your younger self. I made bad choices in this mission of mine, but I'm will vanshin once a new future has been form." All-Might soon notice the dome bended like he was trying to break in from the outside. "Your time to reveal your true self isn't now. Beside, you still have unfinished business with someone that need a good punch in the face." Duke said before he decided to leave. "By the way, try to read a guidebook to become a better teacher."

 **Outside**

"Shock Burn Smash" Izuku did a jab into the tri-beast's head before being slap back by the head. "Damn you beasts, say down!" The hair basic absorbing Hybrid scream as she uses armor cover attacks as she and the others try to finish the fight as those in the sideline were forced to retreat from the crossfire step by step. "That's it!"The young Midoriya was cover in flames and lightnings as his body form to Overcharge with the wings from before, but with the fire phoenix attachment floating behind him as he still wears the armor of Beast Drive. "Double Layer." "Don't go to that form!" The other trio Conduct said as he just slams tree beast into others. 'In case you were wondering; Double Layer is the combine form of the two you learn before. In this mode he's more powerful, but is draining his reserves twice as fast, even more." Tech said as Chuck body slam afew beasts while his master on paper had push the tri-beast airborne. "Shock Burn Karma Style: Supernova" What appear to be a mini sun above his head, have been compact by a force field the size of a soccer ball before throw into the side and exploded like All-Might's Texas Smash as the tri-beast has took the other 19 beasts into a pile as Duke came for a kick that was block. "I done talking to All-Might, now we need to fight." The same dome covers them as Sarah break through, just to be thrown back by spike glazing her. "Oh come on, he put a counter and repair!" "I think we should focus on that." The 22 Beast has become one in a cool morphing scene as Tempest try to state. "A 22-nd state beast from one Conduit, how ain't he dead?" Shinobi pointed out as Willy got his own Tri-beast ready. "I don't know, just focus on bringing it down hard and fast."

 **Deku vs. Duke**

"Give them back!" Izuku attack Duke wildly but was block just so simple. "You manage to use one of their power but not the other, it like you don't want to become a hero." a gut punch sends the MC to the edge as he tries to get up. "Are you trying to disappoint them or what." That cause him to stop. "You made a promise to them right, yet you fail to keep them. In what way do you think that will slide pass them, that you have the right to have these?" Izuku got nothing as he receives blows from Duke who was using his normal strength before using something similar to Bio-leech to end it. 'That right, why did I use the flame so normally when I haven't proven myself. Why did I when to get their gears back when I took their lives in the first place. Why did I continue to follow my dream when I don't deserve to? Things will be better off if I wasn't b-' **"Knock it OFF!"**

 **?**

"Where am I?" Izuku look around to see only black sky and white floor as he notices his body is made of pure electricity. _"Wait, am I…"_ **"No you're not!"** A girl made of fire appear and punch him straight in the face, Deku shager back while staying up as he now notices the hair style. " _Asymmetric cut_ _on the right with the right eye cover by front bang arcing and cow licks on the sides for cat like look. Fira, is that you?"_ *Slack* An ice girl with a mirror style as the first came up in front of him and slap him in the face. "We didn't save you just for you throw everything away, that's so the opposite of our bunny brother." _"Isca, the two of you are here. Where are we?"_ "In your mind or soul, like in those shonen mangas we read before." **"That right, it may have to do with our hearts being put into your body."** _"...That explain the weird heart pulse the doctor notice, but now what?"_ "Well, how about we show that jerk why you shouldn't mess with the Space Sisters: Firye and Icya, with their bunny brother: Deku." **"Now that's what I'm talking about."** _"It's not base on a bunny! By the way, I hope the others are fine."_

 **Few minutes back, vs the 22-nd**

"Double Layer" The two U.A. teachers of 1-A have gone full out before rapidly attack the beast to chip away armor in one stop before they back off and return in a jump. "Duel Impact" A double kick in the center torso and it crack before shatter into the elements it was made. "Now that's done, how are we going to break that." Steamwork said as he was in a mech suit that was Steam Buster, Head was also wearing one that was a bike which she calls 'Tron Racer'. "By my calculation, we might get through if two Prime can connect their attacks with the Conduct bond at high speed." Tech said as he continues to monitor the inside as nest as he could, this leave the Double Layer teachers charging at a blur around the second dome. "Armor Type: Speed" "Gear Equip: Heavy Kicker" Tri become slimmer while Avatar has boots of titans as the two continue their barrages, the spikes began to learn their pattern that it's made grazes until they stop. "It seems that we need to finish it with one strike." "You thrust, I drill." The two then jump forward from the air as one was in front of the other. "Armor Type: Thrust" "Gear Equip: Spiral Top" Willy gain massive limbs with fire power as he pushes Sarah toward the dome, one of her arms was now holding a drill that spin at contact, cracking through the dome only for a surge of power force them back as about 100 pair of wings come out, thought a bright light blind many that those who wasn't facing the dome couldn't see the wings.

 **Inside** ONE OK ROCK - Ketsuraku Automation

"Finally you using both powers that were given to you, thought that won't make a difference." Duke said as he gone to Double Layer like Deku, but use all 22 elements that it hard to see which beast he has, thought Izuku's three beasts is the same as the tri-beast he faces before. _**"We will be taking our gears back even by force."**_ "... Seem that I was right about implanting their hearts into you, but it time to see how you are at now." The two shoot different attack even though one has more choices, the other was able to counter them with his knowledge. Duke the use the weapons he took to keep his opponent on his toes as Izuku dodge without a pause as he palms thrust into the torso and take back Solid Block and activate the light to blind the man of the future. _**"Now is the time to strike."**_ Throwing the shield, he was able to has Duke send his arms forward for Deku to take the gauntlets back and do a fist barrage with Breaking Point. _**"You cause so much pain to everyone that I don't know if you desire to be alive, but I won't kill you unless we were told to."**_ Grabbing the AMPTs back, he forms a staff and strike repeatedly until the chains were remove and when he put them on, Duke uppercut he in in the jaw. "I'm not that weak!" Ready to continue what he was doing before, Duke was about to put his hand on Deku's face, only for him to dodge so that he can do Bio-leech and both was in a stand still. Storm clouds were forming thanks to the continuing force of the cross fire and react to the three heart kid.

"Tri-Strike Karma Style: Triton Dive" Lightning cover in flame and frost has strike down into the dome and pierce Duke as Deku was knock out by the force of impact, the result after the special move is that Duke's cloak was burn to where only the hood part is still there covering the head with the mask and scarf. The only other thing covering him is the remains of his lower clothing that was in his private area, leaving the rest of the body show fleshes sew into parts of the torso and mechanical limbs that change shapes as he has one arm form a Gatling gun to shoot the heroes away as he uses the other arm in a stretching state to takes all the gears except the chains away. "That your award for now, impress me three more times and I will return the rest. Until the next time." Duke flash away, leaving USJ in a war past look.

 **Half hour later**

After the police came and took the two Nomus away to different prison for their power, Class 1-A wonder about their missing classmate that fought what to be an extremely dangerous villain and has two Conduit powers, 1-B left early to avoid causing any trouble to the other class even if one tries to break them. "Man, can't believe Midoriya has two conduit powers." Denki said as Kyoka stare at him. "That wasn't the point Pikachu, the villain says something about Midoriya's partners being sacrifice or something." "Maybe I can explain." Everyone face the class prez as he adjusts his glasses. "What do you mean Iida-kun?" Ochako ask. "My brother one of the few heroes that learn about the hidden dark secret S.C.D. has in the past. Before the existence of Blast Heart, multiple Blast Cores that was used in transferring power was differecal to create in supplies. There was something call a Blast Star that was 10x time powerful without costing more than 4 core and transfer two Conduit powers into one user with complete knowledge and control, but the price to pay was the lives of the other two Conduits." "What he said is true." Willy said as he came to them. "I was one of the sacrifice warriors that use this menfent for power, but it was a survivor gamble. Wind was the element that I was born with, but earth and water are from my older brother that fallen. We return for a mission that put us in a death like state that the S.C.D. use that menfent to save one of us that has the strongest will power, but the losses of my brothers still leave scars in my mind. Deku bro face the same thing before completing his final year and walk out." He walks away but left something for them to think about. "You all are the final test for him to pass and graduate to the Elite. And don't think we being selfish, you guy become Elites too if you have managed to keep up with him."

 **Medic Room**

"Izuku Midoriya." Tempest came inside just after Naosama finishing talking to Deku. "Y-yes-s..." The dual Conduit Hero got close to him and bow to him. "I'm sorry for not being there at 'that' day." "I don't understand, today is when we actually meet. Why are you apologizing?" "Because I'm 'their' half older sister." **'I knew it; we have a big sister!'** 'That make us family… we have mess up birth parents.' _'That kind of make her my big sis by law.'_ "...Why didn't you say something to them?" "I was planning to on the day you become their third, but seeing you three enjoying life make me want to wait to graduation to avoid breaking the bonds you have. If only I came that day, then they still be here." Silent was in the room as Tempest, no, Tina weeps the sorrow she held, but her new brother just pat her head. "It's okay sister, they will forgive you. Thought, Mom should know about you." Sarah then charge in and hug the two as she laughs about having more family.

Truth 1: Duke is a 1-A student at this year

Truth 2: Deku and Willy lost family members in the past

Truth 3: Tina is the Twins' sister

Truth 4: Duke time travel to the past- what year?


	17. Chapter 17

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 17: Tri-Strike's Origin

 **Disclaimer:** Here how Deku's first day at S.C.D.

"Has anyone seen Deku?" Class 1-A got a day off from school, but Ochako worry about him. "That idiot either trying to handle old memorie, regain control of his Conduit flame, or have a sister holding him back. Just focus on the work in front of us or he will blame himself for slowing us down." Katsuki said rudely but truly as his thoughts were somewhere else. 'Those girls he pointed out in the halls, they were his teammates and has got him a back bone. Damn it, why didn't he mention them before?!' After Iida had told everyone to silent and stay in their seat, thanks to the delta squad give him advice to observe before response at control chaos, Aizawa-sensei came in wrap like a mummy with the ticket to Elite follow by. "Sorry I'm late. Tina-Onee chan want to hug me before taking 1-B to complete the recus course." "He means Tempest, they're siblings by what he did in the past, and 1-B go first because of tons of reason with almost the entire class planning to do surgery to become complete Semi. 1-A will watch as another get his gear all a few get tested for their type, the next day is continuing the recus course." He then ends the class with an event coming. "The sport festival is coming, so you better train for the rest of the time."

 **Sometime after lunch**

'Show the world that "I Am Here!" with a smile, I should at least work on controlling all three elements with One-For-All.' Deku thought until Ochako shout about the hallway cover with students of the other department. "Move aside Cannon fodder!" Katsuki shout to get through while Tenya try to stop that bad habit. "It actually the calmest Kacchan could said, he **really** respects those that could get him a challenge." Izuku try to keep everyone together. Just then, a student with a sleepy expression explain how the festival cause students to change classes base on their performances and mention how the villain attack won't be notice by then, Deku just felt something snap. "Shinso-san is it; I don't know what we did to you but we never ask to be ambush by villians. We never want to risk our lives just for petty fame, so the one you should bad mouth are the idiot thugs that think we all go down just because we're still kids." Izuku walk to his next class with his classmate. "I hope we can either talk it out before the festival or fight it out in it cause it just a waste weakens your opponents." Many students leave with Hitoshi smirk a bit. 'You're just like him, yet are you a hit or a miss?'

 **Afternoon at S.C.D.**

"What is Jamming-yay doing with those film wheels?" Kyoka ask as Tech shows the blueprint. "'Record String', as he named, with carries all types of wires as he has no control of which type he's made in battle. Plus, it gives him better balance." Just then, Deku smack Minoru for trying to get the twins three sizes. "I will not let any info of my sisters go out!" Another secret, Denki just came in. "Aaahhhh… Did something big just happen?" "Midoriya somehow adopt his former teammate." Hanta whisper before an apple hit him. "How did you met them? Who else you make friends with? Why Tempest their sister?!" Mina want the juice stuff that Rikido have to pull her away before she gets shock. "Well, I met them a month after I got through the basic course…"

 **Around a decade ago**

"So this is where I'll be doing the next step in being an elite, hope it help me become a Pro-Hero." Izuku was in a camping area of a S.C.D. site in a different country when he got of a few minutes long flight an hour ago. - "Wait, how did you get into a different country?" "S.C.D. got their own jet in every sites, it uses Conduit powers and use the Strades dive to get across the world fast." - As he enters the small log house, he saw clothing of females living there including under-wears. - "WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT LUCK!" *Slap* "Continue…" - Fearing if there a thief, Deku tiptoe to the den area to see two girls of his age that look like mirror copy of each other if the red and blue hair wasn't there. They were cuddling in a blanket, thought the fact that they weren't wearing anything else cause him to blush and look away. - *BONK* - "Sorry! My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm the third member of this group!" He only hears the girls get up and head toward the only bedroom of the place. - "... It was those mini houses people have these days." "Aaaahhhh~!" - '... I should ask if I can change groups.'

 **Lunch**

"There ain't any more groups they say, Sarah must have thought I deserve a challenge." Izuku mutter as he got something to eat after morning classes, that when he saw 'them' eating alone on a table. 'I might try to make friends with them… Why am I bad with girls.' "H-hey th-here…" He joins them and try to start a conversation, but it failing until he talks about Pro- Heroing that the girls just opening up and they talk. "I've got an idea of what my hero suit is, but there still me becoming an elite first." That got them down as if they know it going to be a problem. "You better off with someone else." The bluenette said as the redhead nodded before they walk away. 'What was that about?' He saw that they didn't put their trays away so he does it for them, but the walk to the deposit bin cause him to hear somethings. "There's no way he will become Elite with those reject." "They will become infamous and will drag him down." "WHy won't they die?" The one said that was stab on the arm by a chopstick as Izuku had left the cafe. As he went to class, a upper classmate stop him. "Those two should never have join S.C.D., stay away from them or you never become a hero." That got a punch to the gut.

 **Outside, after class**

"What's wrong with me?" The shy boy said as he walks back to his temp place. "It feel like I want to protect them, yet I don't know them well." On the way, he saw the same guy with a few others surrounding his teammates. "I don't know what you did, but I going to show why it wasn't a good idea to reject my offer for being my wives." - "Jackass!" "He in prison for trying to sell secrets out." - The girls just kick him off before dealing with the others who use their powers to attack, yet the girls were able to defeat them with just their body strength and skill. "Gah!" The last one was knock out but something hit them on the nape. "Do you really think I was born Quirkless?" That senior said as strings form from his hands. "My Quirk, Puppet Master, has the ability to control anyone it contect. Combine with the electric Conduit gene that will be injected to me, I will become the ruler of the world!" *bam* Deku tackle the maniac down before punching him with Energy Blades out. "Do you really think I will let you have my power?! You will never ruin S.C.D. or hurt my teammates as I'm still around!" Izuku shout before he was hit by his own fist. "I told you to stay away from them, now I will make you turn into biomass to produce more of your type." Strings was surrounding the body, ready to shred it if a sorten pair didn't break free. "Stay away from him!" A fire and ice combo (he didn't reveal their element in real time) knock the betrayer as his face is scarred for life. "Thanks for saving me …" "Fira, the burning twin." The redhead said before the Bluenette follow. "Isca, the freezing twin." "We have a lot to do before becoming hero Izuku."

 **Present**

"After that, they force me to follow them in training and or stuffs, they even make should all three of us sleep in the same room. I just lucky that when they move in with me and mom at age 9, she keep them from sneaking in." Tears was in most eyes as many pat Izuku's back for his lost. "Doesn't matter if about the past, because I'm going to be number one." Katsuki said before leave. "Yeah, they would attack you at first sight." **'I want to beat him up!'** 'It still not the time, yet.' _'Why you two love to cause trouble?"_


	18. Chapter 18

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 18: Jump Force Special

 **Disclaimer:** Weird how life go. 

**UJS**

"Well, class is class. Even if you face villains so young." Thirteen said as class 1-A was ready for the rescue training, even if the two teachers are still recovering. "Um Deku, how bad is becoming a Semi?" "Somewhere around torture and being blasted by Kachan's cannons, so they be awake the next day but will limp from time to time until the sport festival." 'Thank gosh I'm a prime." Everyone with a weak will was sweat dropping even if they hear a yell of pain at times. There was a mention about All-Might but it was shut down in seconds.

 **Mountain Zone**

"Wait! Why do I have to save Deku!?" Katsuki complain only for Tsuyu to answer. "Because of Jump Force." "What the heck are you talking about?!" "...I'm not sure." "Help! One of our Friends is foaming!" "That not what she doing!" Izuku try to stop Tenya with the over acting so Ochako wouldn't dehydrate herself, thought they hear a lot of yelling. "Well, Kachan just go to his instinct and Todoroki forgot a step." Momo yell to check on them. "Just glad Yaoyorozu was there to keep them in check." The two that are awake shout back in replies before they hear a blast. "Mineta being a pervert again."

 **Flash Back**

" _Come on, just one peek." Tenya stop Minoru from peeking only for the shorty to talk about each girl favorite parts which leaves to facing the K.I. of the trio Conduit. "Mineta, stop acting like girls are just items." the Grape nodded before pale at the request. "All vote for Kachan to blast the class prever every time he act like one." "That seem the only way for now."_ "I totally agree!" "Well, if we must." _"You hear that, I get to kill the grape if he gets out of line!" *gulp*_

 **Return**

"He more of a friend than a tool, like the Summon Beasts." Izuku was in his fanboy mode for Quirks as Fumikage smirk at the comment while Ochako was being save, and soon they at the collapse zone. "Why am I working with Deku?!" "Because of Jump Force." "Shut it about this made of thing Doll Face! You too, Toad!" _"Frog!"_ "She must have good hearing." Deku replies as he, Ochako, Katsuki, and Minoru were the search and rescue team for the rest of the class. "For some reason, I feel like All-Might is here do give us a life lesson on heroing."

 **Old building**

"Hmm… definitely making a note on that." Skeleton All-Might was reading the teacher guide book he got from his daughter to improve his teaching skill when he hears something. 'Well, time to start the lesson.' He thought as he bulks up in the evil villain suit he have for recon and hides.

 **Few Minutes Later**

"What is this?!" The zone was leveled to the villain's side as most of the students freak out, thought Katsuki is the only one fight at first before the other swallow their fear. "Everyone, chain your attacks and try to get Todoroki-san out of there!" Deku claim the objections. "I don't think so!" Rubble was thrown at them by the force of an uppercut thought the students defend themself, something Conduit like has happen. Mirrors appears to bounce Yuga's laser beam all round, Rikido's fists was cover by something similar to rock candy as he punches, Kyoka was somehow able to bend her sound canon to hit more stone, Toru move as fast as the wind as she has some wrap around her limbs, all the rock Mashirao hits has sprout sapling that grab others, stone pillars protect Koji as Mezo melt them to lava, smog catch boulder that was heading toward Mina while Tsuya got water protecting her, Hanta's tape gain a tar like substance to help capture the villain. "That won't hold me!" He broke through with an air blast follow, thought paper coming from Minoru has caught everyone even if one side is purple while the other is white. "I don't think you would all come to attack me." Katsuki continue his assault just for Izuku to form a plan. "Iida- san, Mineta-san, Uraraka-san, Tsuya-chan, I have an idea."

They were able to set the trap in time that Deku was togue thrown in 0-G to grab the duel Quirk user with a sticky ball on his left glove attack the same time Katsuki blast the masked foe in the face. "He did it!" Here we go, Graviton Blast!" As the so-call villain was floating just off the ground, Katsuki take advantage. "Die!" The force sent him to a wall with sticky ball which hold him. "We did it! The plan went smoothly!" "That was a relief." The master mind said as he was praise a bit. "I was glad that Kachan was able to understand and follow to the end, thought the fact that All-Might was holding back was for us to have a chance to win if we work together." *Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp* Silent was in the air. "How do you know that?!" "When attack him a pulse has tell me." "I Am Here!" All the students that didn't gain Conduit power at the age of 5 was shock as the #1 hero plan this surprise with Todoroki joining in for personal reason, but that lead to anger until the daughter came. "Happy first Conduit flush!" Sarah was carrying food for a party. "Yeah, a flush is when more than one Conduit gets their power at the same time. It like a birth of a country or something and we celebrated." That redirect to the food and All-Might was able to retreat for the time being with help from his successor.

Op 1- The Day

It's 5AM but your suffocating, your

biting your nails and the dark is fading.

Your next to the exit, but if you should run away -

there's nowhere to go, 'cause the day has come!

[Izuku wake up in a battle field and thought he saw the twin only to be his classmate waiting for him to come before heading to save the day. Then each student pose for a shot with their symbol to the flag then to them before they combine with Deku's former team flag.]

Each and every night, never ending.

Listening to the torrential storm that's descending.

You cannot have one without the other, oh they go hand in hand!

[Deku walking down a black path as he was in Trio Overcharge before running to the light.]

No it's not odd if you fall down,

If your mind is always half asleep - shake it out.

Though I'm not one to talk, I've got it hard enough doing what I can!

[The others were as well in Overcharge before Beast Drive kick in and they fell with the missing member following.]

All alone, playin' in your made up world…

Are you scared that one day you'll have to wake up and face reality?

[Memories of his pasts came in panels as he went Double Layer and all attack Duke.]

The maze you're lost in, it's tangled, tangled!

You sure it's not more than you can handle?

The sound of the bell is the signal you're waiting for,

the start of a brand new adventure!

[They parker in a city while facing Conduits that try to rule the world, while at the same time rescuing anyone caught in the crossfire.]

The destination? You don't know, don't know!

You say you're not scared, then do it all alone!

The steps that you take, they will change you forever,

show them all what you got, 'cause the day has come!

[The boss appear and knock everyone back, but they got up and attack as one. Soon their Summon Beast pose before combining into one.]

People who can never understand you.

And those who will lie and just pretend that they do.

You cannot have one without the other, oh they go hand in hand!

[The Twins were look down upon everyone until Deku save them from despair and they become one.]

I don't think I've made it to hell yet.

Wouldn't call it heaven but I just might get there.

I'm somewhere in the middle, I'm in limbo, oh but I've got a plan!

[His past give him pain, his future is yet to be seen, only the present is where he gets ready to fight.]

Tarot cards, telling me what lies beyond…

If you're smart, you'll know there's no point in predicting.

Tomorrows in our hands!

[Cards of each student were falling to a pit of villains, but the soon to be heroes break free and fight.]

The maze you're lost in, it's tangled, tangled!

You sure it's not more than you can handle?

The sound of the bell is the signal you're waiting for,

the start of a brand new adventure!

[More fighting of the city occurs as they just won.]

The destination? You don't know, don't know!

You say you're not scared, then do it all alone!

The steps that you take, they will change you forever,

show them all what you got, 'cause the day has come!

[Now it's the Beast that appear yet they are not afraid to fight it.

Promise me that you will keep believing

only in the things that you are seeing.

Trust your eyes, don't believe their lies!

[Deku and Kachan was facing in opposite direction while remember the past they once were friends before 4.]

As you hide in the dark your predictions turn to truth…

Cry on… Cry on…

[They be cover by their element and attack the Beast before more allies join to win the day.]

Those who live on, they are the winners!

Fairness is an illusion for victors!

The sound of the bell is the signal you're waiting for,

the start of a brand new adventure!

[Class 1-A was in tear down form of their Hero Costume as they charge at Duke who was Double Layer.]

But you're the hunter, so hide in the darkness!

Proclaim the truth while you go on and sharpen

your claws on the exit, but if they should run away -

there's nowhere to go, 'cause the day has come!

[Attacking with everything they have until Deku charge in with a fist collision that blind the scene, now 1-A were dress for class in their classmate as Duke smile from afar.]


	19. Chapter 19

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 19: Festival of Old Teammates part one- starling line

 **Disclaimer:** old friends can help you achieve things faster.

 **S.C.D.**

'I wonder why they call me to come so early today.' Izuku thought as he walks to the training halls, but soon dodge as three types of metals almost speared him. 'Copper, silver, gold. And it was woven just like I told them. Then gens raining down on him as he swats the emeralds sapphires, and rubies away with his chains. 'They were mix to avoid giving up their directions.' He jumps to avoid spike that could cage him. 'Symmetry, Metaphor, Igneous, what are the odd." The next attack was neon of the primary colors. 'just two more left.' Ducking on that, he then blocks a rubber ball, a CP pine, and a net made of leotard. 'And now the triple punch.' A flying, and swimming, and a land base Conduit monster punch Deku only for him to flip them over him. "I glad you 18 has improve, thought I still stronger than you." "Thank you Onii-chan." 18 14 year-old teens said

 **LoV base**

"Why didn't you kill them back there?!" Tomaru yell like the brat he is only for Duke to chop him on the head. "And that why your plans will fail at the first, grow up already rotten brat." _"He's has a point Tomaru."_ The true leader said as he asks the unknown factor. _"What the difference between this timeline and yours?"_ "First is class 1-A and 1-B came together, which means Tomaru was reckless on getting the info. The second is the hybrid factor is in all the students, and last one your conduit pieces which is weird since it was a Conduit that scared your back. By the way, Izuku Midoriya  heir All-Might's will." "Of course he does, they's student and teacher." The silent the room. "You're an idiot."

 **U.A. Stadiment**

"Let's do this!" Ochako was in a warrior like mode as the room was making cracking sounds. "Midoriya." The Duel Quirk got the Trio Conduit's attendant. "Yes Todoroki?" "I will defeat you." Deku look down only to giggle. "Even if you use both halves of your Quirk, it won't have any major effect on me. Thought Kachan is the one you want to challenge since he's aim to the top much heavier." The boy being mention yells about killing them both. "But comparing ourselves towards the heroes that has the same Quirk means nothing now, though it will be best if you can force me to show my final power before I force you to use your flame in battle." With that, he left without showing them he was on red.

 **In the field**

"Welcome to UA Sport Festival! I'm your host, President Mic, here with my good friends Eraserhead and Tri-Vasion!" "How did you two got me up to this?" "Because you needed more fun in your life, and the only other sit for you is with Ms. Jokes." "...this is the lesser of the two evils." "Burn! Now let's get going with the oath's." "Katsuki Bakugou you're one of the two respective, so get up here!" The R-rated Hero Midnight shouted as most of the non-hero courses argue, Katsuki say something tangent. "I'm going to win and the you all just a bunch of stepping stone!" He then fingers them before returning to the angry crowd. "That was… Now to our other respective with the S.C.D. connection, Izuku Midoriya." Deku was shy at the mic, but took a deep breath before speaking. "What Kachan said is true to all of you in a way. We see each other like steps to become stronger, and this festival only help us show ourselves to the world. Just remember this, the winner is the one that goes Plus Ultra with everything they got!" Mic drop.

"You heard him, now do your best cause the first race is... obstacle course!" The sexist said as 18 14-years olds can from above with a crash. "And the S.C.D. decided to send the recruits for next year to spice up the first and second!" The K.I. those 18 were showing tells everyone that they be running for their life and sanity.


	20. Chapter 20

My inFAMOUS Hero Academia 20:

Festival of Old Teammates part 1: Obstacle race

 **Disclaimer:** Platoon Stiker, reporting for duty!

"Put your Conduit weapon in here." One of the next first year student said as class 1-A dismount themself. "It better be untouch when I get it back, you got it?" Mina said as she was the last to place her hollow staff, Swamp Fog, into the box with the rest. "We won't let any of our allies be upset." That just raise sign, thought everyone is now focus on the race. "Ready, set, start!" Midnight said as everyone head toward the gateway. "So what will cause the most lag in the race buddy?" "Simple, the gateway." Most of the Non-Hero students was stuck as the Conduit trained students was walk walking. "Yeah, that why Avator ask for the launcher." "Hey, who block the entrance!" Shoto cover it in ice as he head forwards. "Not so fast!" *Boom* Katsuki break the top which many classmates follow, and Minoru was on the attack. "Take this-gack!" [Target Lock On] A giant robot punch him away. "For the first barrier, we have Robo Inferno!" Nic said as Vansion comment at that. "You should have go by groups instead of pushing them all out, now the 0-pointers can't move fluidly." Shoto froze those in front of him in a unstable form so they can fall after he left, but someone intercept it. "Karma Style: Crispy Lance Cross" Flaming twin spears x cross the bot before exploding into many pieces as Izuku dash through. "If you going to drop the robot on us, then at least make the pieces small enough for the non-trained to handle!" "Who ask you?!" Katsuki pass him by going over with Hanta and Fumikage following. *Rawr* The land base monster Conduit went and miss Shoto as he froze it to the ground, but it rip it's right arm off to the shoulder as the duel Quirk user feel tons of pain in the same spot as he yells and runs.

" **You feel it huh? The pain of never recover from a wound that deep."** It sound like a girl with a deep voice. "Tai Midoriya- Special ability: Ultimate Regeneration= Can regrow any of her body parts within seconds- Quirk: Pain Killer= Can pass either pain or damages to who she chooses. Backstory: She was sold by her parents for being a Conduit and was experimented until the E.C.O. (Evil Conduit Organization) try to kidnap her but she escapes and capture for a underground death battle. I was a part of the raid that destroy that place and rescue her thought her big brother is the one that show her how to live." Willy said as his co-hosts just stare. "That was delightful." "Are you sure that okay to show her dark history?" "Platoon Stiker want to release their demon before following their Onii-chan so I have no reasons to stop their wishes." "Why you little fly!" Katsuki Shout as he dodging leaves that create crater ten times its size. **"For someone that claim to be a hero, you have no control of yourself."** Said the sky base monster Conduit. "Clif Midoriya- Special ability: Temperature Net= use her own body to to move hot and cold air around to control the wind- Quirk: Mega Ton= increase the weight of anything by a degree of 10. Backstory: She was raised by eagles in the mountains and was its guardian during an off season hunting, she almost destroy a nearby town when one of her bird siblings was injure badly. We have to move her nest with her just to stay with us and act eagle like even thought her brother try to humanize her a bit."

"Watch out!" The sea base monster Conduit was swimming through the ground like it was water as she targets any that pass the other two with her water coat. **"I live to swim!"** "Tsunami Midoriya- Special ability: Water Armor= a small layer of water covers her body which give her oxygen like gills- Quirk Aquatic Life= she can move through anything like it's water but have a hard time walking normal. Backstory: she was known as an ocean boss since she was castaway in the middle of the ocean and learn how to survive all over the world, but was catch by a fishing net and sent to us as her big brother help her walk on land." Momo was continue to shoot stuff with her cannon only to roll away as a spike ball with three type of metals land and destroy her creation. It opens up to be a golem and was about to punch her until Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, who becomes a crystal Conduit, punch it in two places, just to split into three part, Arms, Legs, and torso+back as it was three girls with the same face but with different hair color that match their metal. "Hey, we like to tank stuff too!" The three of them took photos with the boys as they blush by the closeness. "Cu-tan, Ag-tan, and Au-tan Midoriya- Metal Conduit: type Copper, Sliver, and Gold- Quirk: Spiky Body- form spike of their body. Backstory: They was left in am orphanages that was in poor condition and make swiss cheese out of it when the caretaker try to seperate them for greedy reason, we were able to take them in and they regain their smiles when their big bro came into their lives." "Now let's take pictures with The strippers!" Momo and Tori was then pull in. "Wait, how did I get here?!"

*Whistle* "He's here!" The 6 of them drop what they are doing and head toward Deku who has a plate of armor tie to his back. "Time for another spar." He said as he weaves through their coordinated attacks with ease before attacking Tai. '5% on the limb…' "Burning Smash" A jump and a punch in the jaw paralysis her as the Metal Triples came in range for a shower spike. Izuku use Electric-Path to dodge them and got behind them for a Blast Punch forward then use the fallen derbreze to kick Cliff to the ground. **"I got you!"** Tsunami roar as she was about to he him, but he judo throw her to the pile before attacking. "Alpha Rocket" It hit the water armor. "Flame Blitz" Small flames hit the area and cause a explosion. "What just happen?!" "Midoriya electrocute the water into its atomic elements form which increase the flame to an exploding state." "The classes in S.C.D. cover all combo formation to avoid mishaps." "Anyway, Todoroki Has cross the Fall with Bakugou following, thought the light show force a few to retire!" "Do you really need use?" 'I need to catch up.'

"Feel our Rainbow Power!" The three neons of prime shout as they fire rapidly. "Rar, Bie, and Yhi Midoriya- Neon Conduit: type Red, Blue, and Yellow= By having only one color to shoot out, they gain an effect on the amount of each prime in the color. Red= Power, Blue= Speed, Yellow= Range. Backstory: The triples has parents that see the Northern and Southern lights, but a plane crash left them to wander until they make their own on christmas, lucky they now be part of the holidays events." "Stop trying to be magic girl!" The three gems said as they throw crystals which stay in place in mid-air for the neon to reflect all over the Fall. "Rub, Sap, and Eme Midoriya- Crystal Conduit: type Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald= a hidden element inside. Backstory: The three was found in an abandoned mine, eating the gems and minerals inside until the excavating sector find them, yet they didn't become civil until the big bro help them realize." "Watch me as my babies take me to the finish line!" Mei shout as she goes across the gulch. "That cheating even if that allowed." Mina said to Ochaka. "Still, it fair to our training. Maybe Deku know." "Out of the way!" Saided boy was combing flames and elec to create thrush in his palm to go high speed. "Just wait I need toooooooo-!" "... Well that one way to catch a boy." Mina said as Izuku somehow launch himself to the air with Ochako grabbing on tight to his torso. "I wonder…" Mina use her Conduit power to make a towic cloud and was able to land on it after a hop. "I'm going across!"

"Ah, Uraraka-san, what are you doing?!" "I didn't mean to, it happens so fast!" Deku just grab Ochako closer before they landed on his back. "...Ow…" "I'm sorry!" That got the six of the second part to rush over and act like mothers. "Girls, girls I'm alright. *klang* Huh?" He wasn't fast enough as Mei kick him in the head which roll him away. "Oops, sorry!" "Well, seen like Midoriya is having a roll to the mine field as Todoroki and Bakugou are fighting for first as they deal with the last six of the platoon!" *boom, boom, boom* "You shall not pass!" "Action, Work, Swag, Pick, Shovel, and Drill Midoriya- Stone and Plastic Conduit: One type for each. Backstory: These six girls were actually enemies in a junkyard after being abandon at the same day, thought they got together when their brother took a hit from a bully that is now in a coma." "That one whacks out family that kid got. Speaking of, he seem to do something crazy." 'That will be enough.' Izuku have dig a pile of mines and bunch them together before super charge them. "It time to go wild!" Using the plate as a buffer for the explosion, Deku was launch across the field. 'Like I guess, there enough force for me to land ahead of them, now let see if they handle the impact.' He slams ground to cause another explosion that cause his two rival to be stunned for a seconds as he got ahead. 'Can't use any of my Conduit yet or risk using the last of the trio and OFA's 5% wouldn't it at the moment, I can only rely on my physical strength.' "Deku!" He glances back to see two of his opponents catching up to him as others reach the final lag. "Seem like Midoriya's plan to gain first place was shorter than he has expected!" "Seriously, why do you need us again." 'I'm going to lose and there's nothing I can do about it!' "Don't give up!" In the tree lines were his Platoon cheering him on with human form Tai wearing an orange Beanie adding. "They wouldn't give up so easy and neither will you!" 'That right, I can't give up!' Deku thought as he leads down. "Rampage" Red, white, and blue energy stripes cover him in a dome as he ran on four and gain speed.

"Wow, just as we thought he was losing, Midoriya go all beast like and ran like a cheetah after a gazelle!" "...This is the first time seeing this with my eyes…" "He act like he done this a dozen time, probably did some secret training." 'The hidden third pass of a Conduit, Legend. Just before _he_ took them away, us three found it after fully control Double Layer.' Izuku thought to himself as Katsuki and Shoto was catch up, with one adding smoke to explosion and the other releasing more ice than he usually handles. "Don't you dare think you can win so easily!" Others runners was force to go full out as some bots was chasing them. _**"Wasn't planning too, just can't go full out in for reason!"**_ Unknowingly us Full Cowl as 7%, Deku was head to head to head for first as a golden stripe join the dome. "The top three are battling for first as about 39 others students follow by a chase, and the rest can't get past a wall… when did we put that there?!" "The bonuse made it because they got bored with the extra not going as far as they thought is fine." "Anyway, it now time to see how it going to end!" _**"CorkScrew"**_ Deku pin himself forward at the last moment to gain a thrust to win first was the rest follow in line like cannon. "Midoriya in first follow by Todorki then Bakugou!" 'Way to prove the world your true strength kid, and I sorry for doubting you! Thought there something you should be worry about in the future.' All-Might thought as he sees student of the business course talk about marketing Izuku.


End file.
